


Petra and Auruo Prompts from Tumblr

by PinkGloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 99 percent all good feels though, AUs, Angst, Blow Job, F/M, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, HP verse, Kissing, Meeting the Parents, PWP, Police AU, all that good stuff, and i jizz in my pants, gross sobbing over feels, meeting at a wedding, prompts from tumblr, shower naughty times, straight up sex about time too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 29,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the anon and non-anon prompts I have been getting on tumblr.</p><p>OH! And if you want to direct me to kink fill memes or whatever just drop me a line! </p><p>If you see any that are yours and you want to be credited just let me know and I will :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Petruo AU where they do the do but Auruo knows what he looks like and he's kind of self conscious so he turns off the light but Petra catches on quickly and turns the light back on and paps his face throughout the night

Auruo hated the fact that he was uncomfortable with his body. He was well-built from being on the tennis team and he only had a few scars when compared to others but when Petra was taking off his shirt, all Auruo could think about was his flaws. 

Without a second thought, he reached over and turned off the small side lamp. Petra huffed but Auruo figured that would be all. However, that wasn’t the ending of it as she flipped back on the light a second later. 

"What the hell?" Auruo asked irritably. He reached to turn off the light again but a hand caught his arm. 

"I’m not asking for a spotlight. I just- I want to see you. Please." Petra’s voice was small and her hair covered most of her face but her tone was sincere, so Auruo let the topic drop. 

Whenever they made love it was a mix of sweetness and a bit of playfulness. This time Petra was more vocal, making sure that Auruo knew just how much she was enjoying herself. It made Auruo blush furiously but he never turned the lights off completely again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Although Auruo has a foul mouth, he's actually a huge momma's boy. Petra has seen this side of him when he saw his mom nearly squeeze his neck off welcoming him. She always makes sure to make fun of him for this, but little does she know she shares his mother's caring nature for her "family", and it's one of the many reasons Auruo pines for her

Auruo still couldn’t believe that Petra had come home with him. He was a nervous wreck and when his mom greeted him with her usual enthusiasm he couldn’t contain an embarrassed blush. Especially, when his mom and dad hugged Petra with just as much force. However, Petra laughed with them and Auruo sighed with relief.

Petra offered to help in the kitchen and Auruo’s mom jumped at the chance to have someone to chat with. Auruo talked with his siblings in the kitchen while keeping one eye on Petra. She was always beautiful but she seemed even more beautiful when she was helping others. That was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. Petra’s giving nature reminded him of home…Petra had become like a home when his real one was far away.

A family and a home. Auruo hoped to make one someday. Someday when there wasn’t the threat of titans and they didn’t have to fight for humanity. Auruo smiled down at his youngest brother as he hang from his arm. He looked up to see another brother pulling on Petra’s pant leg. She looked down and he pulled her close. He cupped his hand over Petra’s ear and whispered something.

Petra’s face reddened and for a split second her eyes turned to Auruo. She nodded once and it made his brother smile wide. Petra nodded happily as his mom asked her to peel some potatoes. ‘Yes, I could definitely get used to this’ Auruo thought. Except he liked to imagine there were his and Petra’s kids surrounding them along with the rest of his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> AU where Auruo actually bites his tongue so hard he has to go to the infirmary. Cue Petra's "I told you so!!" rant, but not without being followed by a million "I'm sorry!!'s" and feeling regret for wishing he'd bite his tongue off and bleed to death

Auruo sat on the infirmary bed with a cotton cloth jammed into his mouth. He had finally bitten his tongue once too many and the bleeding won’t stop. Like magic, Petra had appeared at his side in the infirmary. Unable to say a word with his mouth full of cloth he could only raise his eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the petite girl. 

"I told you so!" She practically screamed. 

The sheer volume of it made Auruo jerk his head up and he almost bit his tongue again. But that wasn’t the ending of what Petra wanted Aruro to know. She told him how stupid he was, how thoughtless, conceited and plain irresponsible he was to keep biting his tongue like an idiot. 

All Auruo could do was sit there and stare at her. Petra’s face grew redder and her voice started to crack. He reached out a hand and gripped her clenched fist. That seemed to break her out of her trance and she opened her eyes in surprise. It was like she had forgotten where she was. 

"I’m sorry!" Petra didn’t pull her hand away. Instead she collapsed onto the bed next to him and pulled him into a hard embrace. "You idiot! What would have happen if you  _really_  hurt yourself? What would I do?” 

Auruo patted her head softy and Petra let out a small sob as she continued to cling to him.  

They never spoke about what happened in the infirmary, but after that, Auruo always took extra care when talking when they were out riding on a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> petra is like a little girl when it comes to fantasizing about her dream wedding. set in the walls of sina, everyone's in white silk, levi comes in on his noble steed with a rose in his mouth, and there's glitter everywhere. auruo teases her mercilessly for this, but secretly has dreams even lamer than hers that would make little girls shake their heads in shame.

Auruo watched as Petra’s eyes gazed over when she caught sight of Levi. Auruo knew the look well. It meant Petra had left the planet earth and was now off in ‘Petra fantasyland’. A paradise where her and Levi were getting married. 

Auruo knew because she had spilled the beans once. She had clammed up as soon as Gunther had laughed- breaking her out of her dream like trance. Still, she had admitted to a man on a white horse, more lace and silk than was available in the entire Capital and if her eyes were any indication, lots of glitter. 

After that, Auruo had relentlessly teased her about it for weeks. At first, Petra had sputtered and grown as red as a cherry. Eventually, Auruo noticed that Petra had lost some of the light in her eyes, so he had stopped. They all deserved their hopes and dreams…even if they were stupid.

Auruo watched Petra and knew that his own eyes were glazing over. Because in his fantasy, he was the man on the white horse (and he didn’t bit his tongue  _once)._  The cathedral bells would ring, doves would be released and Petra’s eyes would be on no one but him. 

She would melt into his arms and Auruo’s strong ones would be all she needed to support her. 

"Oh, Auruo. I’m so happy." Petra looked up at him dreamily. They were at the alter, ready to proclaim their undying love for each other. 

"I know, babe. You finally became worthy enough to be my wife." Auruo said haughtily. Then Auruo stopped. Because this was  _his_ fantasy and he could do whatever he wanted. 

"No, that’s not what I want to say." Auruo covered Petra’s hands- her hands were clad in silk and grasping a bouquet of lilies. "I can’t believe you chose me. I’ll spend every day for the rest of my life proving that I’m worthy of the love and trust that you’re putting in me. I want to devote everything to you Petra…because you’re my everything." 

Petra’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. “You never had to prove anything to me before and you certainly don’t have to prove it now. I love  _you_ , Auruo Bossard.” 

Suddenly, Petra’s smiling face blurred as tears filled Auruo’s vision. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. 

"Are you all right, Auruo?" 

Auruo was startled back into reality at Petra’s question. He took a deep breath and composed himself. “Worried about me, babe?”

Petra’s worried face soured. “You’re an ass.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanon+AU? Auruo often gets mistaken for Petra's father. It angers him to no end and he's too embarrassed to admit he's just an 'ugly' young man. Petra notices his expression during one unfortunate encounter with a particularly nosy passerby and she brings Auruo's face to hers and kisses him deeply. The civilian screams.

The first time it had been awkward but funny. They had asked Petra how her father felt about the Wall and when she had acted confused the woman working at the shop had pointed to Auruo. Petra had teased him about it for weeks. Auruo had been less than pleased.

The second time it happened, Petra’s laugh was more sour and the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Still she acted polite about it and thankfully Auruo had been out of earshot. That time, Petra didn’t mention it.

The third time Auruo heard it loud and clear. First he had blushed out of anger and embarrassment. After that, he had opened his mouth to contradict them but he said nothing. Petra corrected the random person after that and Petra ignored the topic completely.

The fourth time they had been holding hands. Some woman started whispering to themselves about how ‘wasn’t she too old to be holding her father’s hand’. Auruo had started to release her hand but Petra held on tighter. She glared at the woman until she moved away- realizing that her whispering hadn’t been as ‘discrete’ as she had thought.

The fifth time Petra lost it. Because so what if Auruo had some wrinkles? He had his family to worry about, Petra and his comrades. And after getting to know Auruo better, Petra had come to understand that Auruo took the protection of people he loved personally. It was stressful and Petra counted each line, every crease of his skin as proof of how deep he cared for them all.

So this time Petra couldn’t stand for it. She reached for Auruo’s arm and pulled him close. Wrapping her hand around his neck, Petra pulled him down. It wasn’t a simple press of lips either. Petra made sure that their mouths opened and that tongues were clearly visible.

She heard a few of the women gasp. Not satisfied with their reactions, Petra dropped her other hand and grasped Auruo’s ass. After that she made an obscene moan. That caused the gossiping women to scream. Petra smiled into the kiss and continued to make-out with Auruo long after the women had run away in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Petruo AU. Auruo keeps trying to kiss Petra but fails because he is a dork (is subconscious about kissing) Petra saves the day by kissing him first and is surprised by how awesome of a kisser he is when he is confident and sees that she trusts him.

Auruo and Petra were studying together in Petra’s dorm room. They had tried to study together once in Auruo’s room but his roommate won’t shut up, so after that they always retreated to Petra’s room. Once, they had tried the library but had gotten kicked out for arguing. 

“I think the answer is on page 10.” Petra said as she moved her head to the side to turn the pages in her history book. That was when she noticed that Auruo’s face was closer than normal but by the time she had turned her head back, Auruo had moved his away. 

“You want anything to drink?” Auruo suddenly reached forward to get his jacket off the back of her chair, the same moment Petra went to stand up. The top of her head connected with his chin and he bit his tongue. Petra ended up gotting the drinks instead. 

When Petra returned, Auruo’s eyes were downturned as he took the drink from her. He sat on her bed with a melancholy expression, looking like he was going to sink into the mattress. It made Petra furrow her brows and she sat down next to him, taking one hand in her own. “You okay? You’ve been acting weird today.” 

“I just-” Auruo started lamely. He made an dismissive wave of his hand and took the other hand away from Petra’s to open the bottle of soda. 

Petra frowned lightly. She scooted closer and when Auruo still ignored her, she stood up right in front of him. Auruo turned his face up to her in confusion. “Petra, what are you-?”

She put her hands on his shoulders and straddled him. Auruo reflectively reached for her hips to steady her. Thankfully he had already recapped the bottle as it fell to the ground. “Petra!” 

“I think you wanted to do this.”

Petra leaned forward and pressed her lips to Auruo’s slightly open mouth. Honestly, she had been expecting a small kiss and lots of stuttering from Auruo afterwards. It didn’t need to be perfect…hell, it didn’t even have to be good- all it had to be was with Auruo. 

Except Auruo didn’t have a small kiss in mind. After the initial shock, Auruo kissed her back with more confidence. His hands tightened on her hips and Petra couldn’t stop herself from wiggling up closer. 

She clutched at his back and she could feel the defined muscles from his being in the tennis club. Auruo pulled back slightly only to nibble at her lower lip and rub his tongue lightly along her teeth, so that her mouth would open up. 

Petra moaned as Auruo’s tongue explored every part of her. His touches were light and they sent a shiver up her spine. She could still taste a bit of copper and it made Petra smile because it reminded her that she was kissing Auruo. 

“Petra…” The groan came deep from his throat. It was hoarse and made Petra’s blood thump in her temples. Without a second thought, she leaned forward hard and Auruo collapsed down on the bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Petra teasing Auruo after she realizes how easily flustered he is (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE) at first its just for the satisfaction of seeing his smug facade crash and burn but it escalates rather quickly from there ;)

 

Petra couldn’t believe that their simple kiss was escalate so quickly. Auruo’s hands moved from her hips, over her ass and up her back. Fingers danced along the rim of her shirt and Petra made no move away from the wandering touch. However, Petra did move her mouth away to try and catch her breath.

Even if she needed a second to breath again, it didn’t mean that her lips weren’t going to be attached to some part of Auruo. Her lips dragged along his skin- along his jaw, the expanse of the right side of his neck to finally lead to Auruo’s ear. 

She nibbled at the bottom part of his earlobe and Auruo let out an obscene sound. He arched up from the bed and Petra felt his interest grind along the lower part of her belly. It should have embarrassed her, but all it did was want her to tantalize him more. She let out a shuttering breath. Auruo’s fingers trailed under her shirt and Petra could feel the heat radiating off of their skin. 

“Auruo…” She practically purred his name. Petra smiled wickedly when she was rewarded with Auruo letting out a low moan. 

“Petta…um, I—oh my  _god!_  Whatever Auruo was going to share was cut off as Petra rolled her hips down so that her stomach rubbed along his growing interest. Auruo sounded like he was going to start hyperventilating because of it. Petra had to bite down a giggle. 

“What Auruo?” She teased him. 

“You minx.” Auruo sounded breathless. He nudged her with the side of his face and Petra brought her mouth back up to his. Auruo kissed her hungrily and the amusement that Petra had been feeling evaporated into a hazy of lust. 

Without her realizing it, they were moving their bodies in unison. Hips rocked against each other and Petra could feel her lips swelling from the kissing. 

Auruo’s feet were planted on the ground and he used the leverage to move his hips up harder. With every thrust the room was getting hotter and Petra could feel the sweat rolling down her neck and the small of her back. It made Petra’s shirt cling to her and she could taste the saltiness of their skin mingling on her tongue. 

“Petra, we have to stop.” Auruo groaned. His fingers clutched at her and his body started to break the rhythm they had developed. 

“I don’t want too.” Petra was surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. She knew why Auruo wanted to stop but selfishness made she want to continue- she wanted, no  _needed_  to have Auruo come undone under her. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> as a contiuation to that prompt, Auruo obviously has a 'premature incident' because duh its Petra, and everything is really intense and hot and then he sees Petra giving him this look and he thinks its because of that and he gets really embarrassed and apologizes but then he realizes he unknowingly bit his tongue during that and there's blood everywhere!

Petra pushed her hips down and following Auruo as he tried to retreat. Even though she really didn’t know what she was trying to do, Petra wanted to make Auruo do it. It was probably going to be an embarrassing disaster afterwards but in the moment Petra had to see Auruo come or she would lose her mind. 

He fought against her for another moment but realizing that Petra wasn’t going to let him go, he stopping pulling away and latched back onto her. Auruo’s body started thrashing under her, thrusting up harder. This erection dug into her stomach and Petra was seized with the desire to see it- touch it.

Except she never got the chance as Auruo’s breathing quickened and his body went ridged as he arched up off the bed. She didn’t even have the chance to move her head to see his expression as he came. Auruo made a strained noise and his entire body shook with the force of it. Auruo took in a few shaky breaths- he breathing erratic. Petra licked a strip up his jaw and sucked hard at the sensitive spot under his ear. She sucked at it harder and secretly hoped it would leave a hicky.

Auruo’s breathing slowed down and Petra finally moved her face from his neck. She wanted to gaze down at him lovingly and say something sexy…or teasing or both. But all she did was stare down at him in shock. 

She must have stared at him longer than she thought, because Auruo finally started to stutter, “I tried to warn you! I didn’t I did-didn’t want to do that!” Auruo blushed crimson and he looked petrified. “Well, I did want to…just not like this! I’m sorry! Please don’t think I’m gross!” 

Auruo took his hand from her back and covered his face. Petra heard him mummer “God, I’ve never been so fucking embarrassed.” 

Petra threw back her head and let out a deep laugh. Because Auruo  _hadn’t noticed._ He had bit his tongue so many times in the past, that he had no idea that there was blood dripping down his chin.  _He must have bitten his tongue when he…_

She had been the one to make him come but it was still hard to imagine or put into words. Auruo tried to act so cool all time and really he was just a big push over. He was putty in her hands after only that. Petra felt her heart swell with affection for him. Still, that didn’t stop her from laughing and soon her stomach hurt from the force of it. 

“Stop laughing at me. This is embarrassing enough!” Some of his initial mortification had worn off and now he was just getting irritated at her laughing. 

Realizing that she had been rather rude considering the circumstances, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Let’s get you out of those clothes. How does a shower sound?” 

And with that Petra reached her hands around her sides and lifted up her shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Please please please write Petruo first time fic in the shower I need it

Petra gave Auruo one more steamy look before jumping off of him and heading towards the shower. She didn’t turn around to see Auruo trailing after her. Reaching down to turn on the tap, Petra still kept her back to him. There was some ruffling sounds and soon skin was pressing up against her. Auruo had leaned his bare front up against her back. The feel of skin on skin made the desire that had start to go dormant flare up again. 

She lifted herself up on the ball of her feet and dragged her ass along the front of Auruo’s stained jeans. They were going to have to wash all their clothes anyway…Petra let out a hum deep in her throat. 

“Do you really want to do this?” Auruo sounded like he really didn’t want to ask the question but had too. Petra felt a happy swelling in her chest at the concern in Auruo’s voice. While he was a jerk most of the time, he could be considerate when it counted. He didn’t want to force Petra into anything she didn’t want to do and she was thankful for that. 

“Yes.” Petra turned around in Auruo’s arms. “Although I’m not kissing you until you wash out that mouth.” She pressed a kiss to the side of it. 

“Damn it! I thought I had bit my tongue when I was comin-” Auruo averted his eyes. 

“When you came in your pants like a horny teenager?” Like before, seeing Auruo so flustered made her braver. 

Except this time Auruo’s face didn’t light up with a blush. Instead he narrowed his eyes at  her and his eyelids dropped slightly. “Oh, you’re going to regret that.” 

He reached his right hand behind her back and with one skillful movement had her bra unclasped. Petra gasped as the straps fell from her shoulders. Never in a thousand years had she been expecting him to be so forward. His gaze was hungry and it made Petra’s heart race. 

Now it was her turn to feel suddenly shy. “Um, turn around.” 

Auruo complied without word. She worried at her bottom lip as she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. She kept on her bra and panties as she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. 

“Take off your clothes and get in here.” Petra buried her face in her hands. She had wanted to sound sexy but instead she just sounded nervous. 

Still it was enough to get Auruo in the shower a minute later with nothing on. Petra kept her eyes rigidly ahead as she watched the warm jet of water wash away the blood on Auruo’s chin. She continued to watch as his hair was soaked through and stuck to his skin. 

Reaching out a hand, Petra pulled Auruo out from directly under the jet water. She scooted her feet until they touched Auruo- covering his toes with her own. The connection made her skin erupted into goosebumps. 

Petra tilted her head up and to the side, seeking out Auruo. Lips gently brushed against each other- nipping and barely touching. Auruo’s hands gripped her wrists and slowly worked up her arms. They reached her shoulders and fingers curled over the straps of her bra inching them down farther. 

The material rubbed along her nipples and a shiver ran down her back. Her bra slipped off completely. Without looking behind him, Auruo threw it over one of the faucet handles. One hand griped her shoulder while the other came up to cup her breast. Auruo’s palm was smooth but rough as it glide along her nipple making it strain up. 

Auruo’s mouth went to her neck and placed hot open mouthes kisses along her wet skin. Petra tilted her head to the side and presented him with more of her to touch, taste. His hand continued to pay attention to her breast. Fingers brushed and his palm squeezed her; gently massaging. 

His mouth worked its way back up. Auruo’s tongue explored Petra’s mouth as the one hand that wasn’t touching her breast moved down along her side. Another wave of goosebumps broke out over her as his hand finally reached the damped rim of her panties. An index finger slide along the top of it. 

Heat started to pool where Auruo touched. The light pain became sharp and she just needed  _more._ Her mouth seemed to move without her permission as she mouthed “More.” against him. 

He didn’t need to be told twice as he gripped the side of her panties and started to pull down. However they got stuck and Petra had to wiggle her hips so that they would slip down past her thighs. Petra thought she would be embarrassed about being naked in front of Auruo for the first time but all she wanted to continue what they were doing. 

Petra’s hand gripped at Auruo harder. She wanted to touch every part of him and at the same time she wanted to be touched more. Thankfully, Auruo’s hand didn’t stay still at her hip for long and stroked along the skin under her bellybutton.

Petra knew he was asking for permission again. Even though she really didn’t know what she wanted, all Petra knew was that she needed Auruo to  _just touch her._

His hand moved down lower, palm up. Fingers slide along the inside of her lips and Petra’s hands flew up to grab at the nape of Auruo’s neck. One hand clawed at him and the other intertwined with the short hairs glued to his neck. 

“Is this okay?” Auruo’s voice was hoarse as his fingers tentatively touched her. 

All Petra could do was nod. He finally pulled their mouths apart and leaned their foreheads together as the pads of his fingers pressed up and rubbed against her clit. Petra’s legs felt like jelly and she ground up against Auruo harder. 

That was when she finally felt Auruo’s erection. Like before, it pressed up against her. It was incredibly hard and warmth radiated from it. If she hadn’t been so occupied with Auruo’s hands all over she might have tried to touch him. For the moment, all she wanted was for Auruo to explore her. 

Petra’s breathing hitched as two of Auruo’s fingers started to gently rub against her swelling clit. Petra had never known that another person’s touch could feel so incredibly all encompassing. Through that one touch it was like Auruo’s hands were all over her.

His fingers continued to stoke her and then he pressed up a little harder to roll and rub in a circler motion. Petra moaned and she felt Auruo’s cock twitch against her. Petra only had a second to feel guilty about being so greedy before Auruo’s finger went up father and started to work their way inside her. 

The fingers that had been on her clit buried themselves inside her as his thumb came up to take over what his other fingers had been doing. Petra closed her eyes tighter, afraid that if she opened them she would lose her balance. 

Without realizing it, her body started to work in rhythm to Auruo’s movements. Petra rocked up against the him, her entire body trying to just be  _closer_. The heat was growing hotter and her stomach felt heavy as he continued. The only word that chanted in her mind was-  _Deeper. Deeper. Deeper_. It was like he was only teasing her, barely scratching the surface. 

She let out a needy sound of frustration at the lack of getting what her body was demanding. Auruo’s hand left her breast to cradle her ass so that she won’t lose her balance as she thrust faster. Self-restraint was stripped away and Petra started to rut against his hand. 

The pressure started to build to a point where it hurt. It was like riding the cusp of a wave that won’t crash. She started to feel frustrated at the lack of release. 

“Please…god, please.” Petra knew her fingernails were digging into Auruo’s skin but he never complained or told her to let go. Instead he obeyed Petra’s request and he stopped holding back. The hand, that was cupping her ass, started to press her forward, so that there was added force as his other hand went deeper inside her. 

The added movement provided Petra with the friction she had needed. The pressure was finally able to crash over her and Petra’s entire body shook as the most intense orgasm she had ever had racked her body. Auruo held her throughout it, whispering soothing nonsense against her skin. 

The only thing she heard clearly was, “Next time I’m going to do that with my tongue.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked
> 
> Headcanon that there's only been boys born into the Bossard family for 10-something years and Auruo's used interacting and being around his brothers, so when he and Petra has a daughter he's a bit at a loss what to do. (basically auretra needs more baby!fic pls)

  
“Daddy! My bunnies want to play tea party! That means no swords!” She sighed and looked at her father with exaggerated irritation. 

“It doest?” Auruo was sitting at a small table outside with his daughter, Olivia. His son and brothers had always been sure to include swords and titans with everything. It was impossible to play a game without them. And now with a three year old daughter, all the rules were being rewritten…and Auruo didn’t understand any of them. 

Especially since she had started to talk, Olivia made sure to point out whenever she thought daddy was being ‘silly’. Which was more times than he cared to think about. So there he sat, playing tea party, with no swords. 

Olivia hummed happily to herself as she pour imaginary tea into the tea cups. She had no clue as to the internal struggle her father was having. He looked at his daughter as she talked to one of her stuffed animals and smiled. She had dirty strawberry blonde hair and she was a surprising mix of personalities. 

Everyday he discovered something new about her and it made Auruo’s heart swell with pride. He didn’t know it was possible to feel more love for Olivia than he already did, but everyday it seemed like he loved his daughter more. 

“Daddy! Do you want a lump or two?” Olivia pursed her lips. 

“Um, two?” When they had first played, he had asked for no sugar. Olivia had made it clear that ‘no, you want sugar’, so he had asked for one lump. Olivia had screwed up her eyebrows and then declared that he needed two. 

“Okay!” She took the lid off of the small sugar bowl and put two imaginary lumps of sugar in the empty tea cup. 

Auruo struggled to keep an overly wide smile off of his face as he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a ‘sip’. “Oh no! It’s too hot!” He put down the cup and started to wave at his mouth, pretending to try and cool it. 

“Daddy! I told you to blow on it!” Olivia rolled her eyes. But she walked over to him around the table and put her hands on either side of his face. “Let me see.” 

He stuck his tongue out and she scrutinized it. “Do you have a boo-boo?” Auruo nodded his head and Olivia placed a light kiss on his cheek. “There. Mommy says that that makes it better.” 

Auruo reached his hands up and trapped her in a hug. Olivia let out a squeal as he started to tickle her. “Daddy! Stop!” Her laughter made him just want to tickle her more. 

“Oh no!” He rocked back and took his daughter with him. They collapsed on the grass and Auruo gave her one last tickle before trapping her in a ferociously tight hug. He kissed the top of her head. 

“Daddy!” She let out a long suffering sigh. “No tickle attacks during tea party! You don’t play right! Mommy needs to show you how to play!” 

Auruo let out a bark of a laugh. “Okay, okay. Sorry, honey.” 

She sat up on his chest and looked down at him. “It’s okay, daddy. Mommy says we have to love you even when you’re….” Olivia blinked, trying to think of the right word. 

“Insufferable.” Auruo tilted his head back to see Petra standing a few feet behind them.  

“Mommy! You need to show daddy how to play tea party! He’s being silly!” She scrambled off of Auruo and ran to her mom. 

Auruo sat up and smiled up at Petra. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him and picked up their daughter. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be able to civilize him.” 

Standing up, Auruo walked over to his wife and daughter. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for putting up with me.”  

Petra and Olivia giggled. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello :D Could I have a small fic where Petra does not know where babies come from ( because her father never told her as she went to syrvey corps too early and he never explained it to her ) and she asks Auruo and he tries to explain it and he finds it too akward ? Pleeaaaase? ^3^

“What do you mean ‘where do babies come from?’” Auruo repeated in horror. Petra had just asked him the birds and bees question and now she stared at him in anticipation. He supposed it made sense. Petra didn’t have any siblings and her father sure as hell hadn’t wanted to explain it…or maybe he had tried and she just hadn’t gotten the metaphors. 

“Yeah! I was just wondering…” The innocent way that she stated it, Auruo knew she wasn’t teasing him. She honestly had no idea how it worked. 

Auruo was tempted to give her the version of the stork coming but he figured someone had to bite the bullet. Screwing up his courage, he started, “When a man and a woman love each other very much…” 

She continued to stare at him with wide-eyed curiosity and Auruo felt some of his courage wane. It hadn’t been that strong to start with. “Well, um- hey, people who love each other want to be together, so they get married.” 

Petra gave him an odd look then giggled. “I know that!”

Auruo sighed internally. “Ok, yeah. So um- you need a boy and a girl and…they, um put their um- p-private parts together.” 

“Private parts?” Petra tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

Auruo gulped and pointed vaguely at his crotch. 

Petra wrinkled up her nose. “Why would anyone want to do that?”

“Because it feels good.” 

“It does?” 

“Don’t you ever t-” Auruo stopped, horrified at what he had almost asked. _Don’t you ever touch yourself?_ Because, yeah, sure, it would have cleared up the ‘does it feel good’ question, but Auruo was sure that if he knew Petra touched herself, he would go crazy. 

“Do I ever ‘what’? Petra craned her head forward and just stared- boring a hole into him. 

Auruo started to feel uncomfortably hot under his collar and the way Petra just  _stared_ at him made him twitch. Without a word, he stood up. “Um, I have to go.” He knew he was wuss but he couldn’t do it. Especially with a girl that he liked. It was asking too much from a thirteen year old Auruo. 

Petra called after him. Auruo ignored her and kept walking. Hopefully she would just ask one of the older girl recruits. For once, he didn’t like being the one who with all the answers. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm leaving this prompt idea in your hands do what you will 8D Auretra AU: Meet the parents.

Auruo fidgeted nervously. He was finally meeting Petra’s father and he was horrified. Thankfully, they had agreed to met their parents separately and then (if they didn’t think it would be too much of a disaster) they would all met. But first it was better to do introductions individually. 

Petra had already met his family and naturally they had all fallen in love with her in an instant. His mom had been asking when the wedding would be and when to expect her first grandchild. Auruo had been horrified at his mom’s blunt words but Petra hadn’t seemed to mind it too much. She had just smiled brightly at his mom and offered to help in the kitchen. 

His brothers had all been enamored. They had teased Auruo about her but now that they were meeting her in person, they had practically fallen over each other to talk to her. Auruo’s dad had slapped him on the back and congratulated him on finding the perfect woman. Auruo agreed. 

Now, there was none of the carefree craziness that had been in his house as he waited stiffly to met Petra’s father. She had kissed him on the cheek and said, “Don’t worry! He’ll love you!” But Auruo wasn’t as confident as Petra was about being the perfect son-in-law. 

Petra and her father walked into the room. Auruo stood up so quickly he almost knocked down his chair. “It’s a pleasure to met you, Mr. Ral.” 

Auruo extended his hand for a handshake. 

Mr. Ral gave him a scrutinizing look as the took the hand and shook it. “So you’re the man my daughter has been going on about.” 

All Auruo could do was bow his head and let out a nervous laugh. “Hopefully its mostly been good.” 

Mr. Ral’s face fell. “Actually she goes on quite often about how your a stubborn ass or that you never listen to her advice.”

“Dad!” Petra looked horrified and gave Auruo a strained look. “Dad, we’ve already talked about that. I love him…even if he can be a little difficult to handle sometimes.” 

“I just want what’s best for you.” Mr. Ral grabbed Petra’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I love your daughter, sir!” Petra and Mr. Ral both started at Auruo’s sudden outburst. Auruo reddened but he continued. “I’ll do everything I can to provide for her and the family I want to make with her. I promise that they’ll never want for anything and I’ll do everything in my power to always protect them.” 

After his sudden speech, Auruo’s face looked slightly horrified at what he had said. 

“Oh, Auruo!” Petra let go of her father’s hand and wrapped her arms around Auruo in a tight hug. 

Mr. Ral stepped forward and smiled wide. “Welcome to the family, son. I think you’ll do just fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> headcanon that auruo actually does have something in common with levi. he was also a thug in his earlier days. he'd gamble, drink, deal and do drugs until his father sent him off to the recon corps so he could model himself after someone worthwhile instead of the gang he was hanging out with (it was for his own good, his dad is a good guy). he was going to try to live in the walls, but got a crush on ambitious petra instead.

Auruo openly scoffed at all of them. What did they know about life? What did any of the little fucks know about anything? Auruo was still disgusted that his father had managed to get him into the recon corps. 

Sure, he had drank. He could still drink like a fish. Yeah, he had gambled. Auruo Bossard could fashion the best loaded dice you’ve ever thrown. So what if he had experimented with drugs? What the shit did life even matter when all you could become was a pathetic farmer? He had been a thug, plain and simple. Auruo won’t sugarcoat the horrible things he had done to other people. People that he had stabbed, tricked or left bleeding in the gutters of his hometown.  

Because life was shit. At eleven, Auruo had learned that and had held it close to his scarred heart. But his father had never given up on him. Never given up that his oldest son could be more than a common punk. Auruo and his father had fought tooth and nail about what he should do when he turned thirteen. 

It hadn’t been his mother’s tears or even his father’s heartfelt pleas. No, Auruo had caught the terrified faces of his younger brothers, cowering behind the doorframe, staring open-eyed as their older brother openly defied and disrespect their parents. That was when Auruo realized that maybe his actions  _did_ affect other people. 

Auruo had gone to the recon corps but under the guise of being fed-up of listening to his parents whine. Auruo regretted his decision the moment he had tried on the uniform. But the scared looks of his brothers still haunted him and it kept him from going AWOL. 

Besides, if he did his best (which won’t be hard against all these underfeed wimps) he could live in the inner walls. Live like a king and take part of the corruption that was rampant there. He could live like a fat cat even easier- it was a win-win situation. His brothers would never know how he was really living in the military police and he could give up the guise of actually giving two  _shits_ about anything. 

That was what he had thought until he caught sight of  _her._ She had joined as the same time as him but their paths had never seemed to really cross. Petra Ral. Her carmel eyes had sucked him in with their honesty and fiery spirit the moment the both of them had trained together in hand-to-hand combat. 

While he only gave 10% and still managed to be at the top, she struggled and pushed herself to the limit to barely keep up with the top 10. Slowly, that began to change and Auruo watched as Petra morphed into one of the strongest people in their entire class. 

When he had started to feel a flutter in his chest if he caught sight of her or exchanged a word with her, Auruo didn’t pay it any attention. But when his true feelings came crashing down on him one day, he was powerless to stop it. Thoughts of going to live in the interior morphed into wanting to be where ever she was- no matter where that meant. 

Especially when they actually started to talk. Their pleasantries morphed into conversations about 3D gear maintenance and the best ways to cut a titan’s neck. They started to sneak off after dinner and train. Slowly the topics began to include family and friends- it helped Auruo understand what was really important in his life. And if he sent a letter apologizing to his parents for being a little shit…well, no one but them needed to know. 

When Petra declared that she was going to be joining the survey corps it wasn’t even a question that Auruo would follow her. Petra had smiled wide and hugged him tight when he had declared hotly that the titans would learn to fear them. 

With all the nights of long training, their skills were perfectly synced and when they fought the dummies, it was with a flawless grace that could only come from trusting the other person completely. Because Auruo did, he trusted Petra with his life and he hoped that Petra could say the same for him. 

The night that Erwin pledged them into the survey corps, Auruo’s heart had swelled with pride. He still thought that the survey corps was full of a bunch of adrenaline seeking morons but as he recited the pledge with his hand over his heart, Auruo knew it wasn’t for the general civilian population and it sure as hell wasn’t for the king. 

Auruo caught a sideways glance at Petra. The firelight danced on her skin and lit up her hair like copper colored flames. In that moment, Auruo knew he had made the right choice. Because he would stay by her and protect her with every part of his being for the rest of life. 

The woman that he loved. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> for the shower thing, petra returns the favor from last time and he ends up falling as he comes and she's all worried and he actually finds it hilarious and adorableness happens <3
> 
> PRT 3 of the shower naughty :D

Petra shivered and her legs felt like jelly even after her orgasm had run its course. She had been with guys before but most of them never cared if she got off or not. And the ones that did failed miserably. Petra was still in shock that the person to ever given her a mind-boggling orgasm (other than herself) was Auruo.

_Never judge a book by its cover._ It made Petra’s belly ache at just the thought of what Auruo really could do with his tongue. It was a threat that she was going to make sure he delivered on. However, Auruo was already rising to the occasion again and Petra was feeling braver than before. 

She reached forward and crashed her mouth against Auruo’s wet lips. It was messy and sloppy and Petra let her hands glide over defined muscles. Auruo was better built than she would have ever imagined too. Petra hummed into Auruo’s open mouth at the thought of exploring every inch of it. 

Auruo thrust forward lightly and Petra was reminded again of the fact that he was hard again. She smiled as he shivered when her fingers glided along his spine. Stopping for a moment to appreciate the curve of his ass, Petra’s hand wandered to Auruo’s front. 

Thankfully, Petra was already kissing his jaw when her hand finally gripped his cock. He jerked into the touch and cried out, “Fuck!”

Petra bit down especially hard as her fingertip flicked at the head of his cock. Even though she had a bit of practice, it was difficult to know what a new person would like. However, from the stream of curses and noises coming from Auruo it sounded like he enjoyed everything.

“Fuck, Petra.” Auruo’s voice was throaty and raw. Petra pushed him to the side so she could sit at the rim of the tub. Before Auruo could even process what was happening, both of her hands gripped his hips and dragged him closer. 

Petra only took a second to appreciate how Auruo’s cock was slightly curved to the left before she took it in her mouth. 

“Shit!” Auruo called out and his hands flew up to Petra’s shoulders. One hand worked it’s way up and threaded through her wet hair as she licked a strip along the underside of his cock. Auruo’s hips bucked forward and Petra titled her head to twirl the tip of it around her tongue. 

“God damn!” Auruo cried and gave her hair a light pull. Petra couldn’t help giggling internally at how vocal Auruo was. It was like he had never gotten a blow job before… _Maybe it’s because he hasn’t._ Petra smiled devilishly at the thought. If it was his first, he was never going to forget it, but either way she was going to rock his world. 

Within a few strokes with hollowed cheeks, Auruo was coming. A strangled cry was the only warning she received before the taste of come erupted into her mouth. Petra gripped him harder and sucked- taking him for all that he had. 

Auruo’s body jerked back and he slipped. He took his hand way to try and steady himself but it wasn’t enough and he went crashing into the tub. All Petra could do was blink in surprise as she was dragged down- half of her body slipped into the tub and the other half fell onto Auruo. 

They were a mess of limbs and Petra’s head hurt slightly where it had thumped against the rim but she was more worried about Auruo. “Are you all right? I’m so sorry! I never thought that would happen? Are you hurt? Auruo?” 

She reached for his head and started to feel for any lumps. Auruo just grabbed her roaming hands and started to laugh. He rolled over so that she lay completely on top of him. The shower was still on and a jet of warm water beat against her back. 

“I’m fine! Jesus, babe. Where did you learn how to do that?” Auruo leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay! Damn, you scared me!” She meant to hit him lightly but all she did was wiggle on top of him. That made her remember the fact that they were still naked. Despite all that had happened, Petra still blushed crimson. 

Seeing Petra’s cheeks flare up made Auruo blush in return. “Don’t be embarrassed now! You’ve got nothing to be shy about, hon.” 

“I know.” Petra stated simply. 

"No, I mean it. You’re super hot. Like, I’d do you.” Auruo’s tone was cocksure as he shifted so that her legs fell open around his. “You, Petra, are the complete package.” 

Petra could barely believe how fast Auruo could jump from one personality to another. He had just come undone with a few strokes and there he was talking shit again. If Petra didn’t find it so endearing, she had no idea how she could ever deal with him. 

Still, the compliments he was showering (hee-hee) on her made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle. Auruo Bossard could be a sweet talker when he wanted to be. 

“I’ve got no complaints about your ‘package’ either.” Petra practically purred and bucked up her hips.

And just like that, Auruo was reduced to barely knowing what his name was again. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hairjel asked  
> Officially prompting: A cop au where Petra and Auruo are newly assigned to each other as partners (imsoexcitedforthis)

"Two sugars, no cream.” 

Petra looked up over her desk to stare at her new partner, Auruo Bossard. She had just been transferred to Sina City to work on the special drugs trafficking unit. Petra had been excited about the move up but her new partner was already getting on her nerves. He sat at his desk, cleaning his gun and finally looked up when Petra made no move to get his coffee. 

“Rookies get coffee.” Auruo said, narrowing his eyes. 

“Maybe in the 1950s they did but you can get your own damn coffee.” Petra’s tone was matter-of-fact and she gave him a sweet smile. 

There were a few snickers around the office and Petra’s smile widen.  _He may be used to get his way before but that all ends now. I’m not taking any of your sexist crap Auruo, you’ve met your match._

“Don’t be like that, babe. Why can’t you just be pleasant?” He gave her a haughty smile. 

Petra rolled her eyes. “Tell you what, big shit. How about we settle this like civilized people. Finish cleaning your gun and we’ll see who’s the rookie here.” 

Auruo huff. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you? All right! Let’s do this.” 

After he finished cleaning his gun, Auruo mede a big production of standing up. Petra had been talking with Erd and seeing Auruo standing up, she tapped Erd with her elbow. “Remember. No backing out.” 

“You’ve got me on pins and needles. And don’t forget Gunther wants in too.” The other cops trailed behind as Petra and Auruo walked the small distance it took to reach the practice range. They put on their protective glasses and Auruo kept up his facade of quiet cool 

“Best out of three?” Auruo asked while checking his gun. 

“Sure.” She put the earmuffs over her ears and gave him the thumbs up. The others put on their earmuffs too and stepped back. 

Petra had to admit that Auruo’s posture was perfect as he let off three quick successive shots. Her eyes lingered on his strong shoulders as his body moved in rhythm to the kick back.  _Hopefully this will knock him down a peg and we can actually work together._

Auruo lowered his gun and they moved the target piece of paper forward. It was an impressive cluster of shots but a little to the left. It was enough to the left side to give her just the amount of room she needed and Petra smirked.  _Let’s see if he needs to patronize me after this._

“What? I thought I’d at least give you a chance.” Auruo shrugged his shoulders and took his protective glasses off. “I’d like to see you do better.” 

“Well, unlike some people, I don’t like to fire my piece so fast.” Petra gave him a well-mannered smile. She heard snickering from the others and it made Auruo frown. He obviously didn’t like getting teased and Petra filed away the bit of information. 

She put her earmuffs back in place and turned to the target. Raising her gun, Petra took steady aim before firing. Her shots were a little slower than Auruo’s but when she moved the target up to examine it, it was clear whose bullets had hit the bully’s eye closer.

“Sugar and cream. Oh, and make sure I’m always topped off.” Erd and Gunther were laughing until Petra turned to them and extended her hand. “Pay up.” 

“Lucky shot.” Auruo scoffed but he looked pleased that the smiles had been wiped off of the others faces as they paid Petra. 

Petra let out a laugh as she pocketed the money. Hopefully this would teach them faster than her other squad that Petra Ral was no joke. She’d hadn’t been top of her class for nothing, although the others didn’t need to know that about her just yet. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> A petruo prompt! Petruo has body issues. After years of elite training, and being the strongest one in Levi's squad, Petra actually has a very masculine body. She has an 8-pack more pronounced than Mikasa, and has lost so much fat that she has flat, muscular pectorals (she stuffs her bra). So the first time she ever reveals herself around Auruo, she feels awkward, but Auruo couldn't think she's any more beautiful.

Petra looked down at her defined abs and frowned. She flexed her arms and her frown deeper at the muscles that seemed to be popping out of very part of her body. Everything was so defined, so hard, so….manly. Petra moved her gaze down to look at her flat chest- that had to be the most depressing. 

Once she had been softer, more feminine. Of course, it was all relative. Many of the other girls in the Survey Corps were just as built as her, it was just…it felt like her body wasn’t hers anymore. She missed the supple curves and the way her arms had felt like silk. Even though her boobs had never been impressive (mosquito bites at best) they had been hers and she missed them. 

Petra still couldn’t accept that one change and had started the habit of stuffing her bra. It was vain and foolish, but that didn’t stop her from doing it. She just needed that one thing to make her more confident. 

“What’s with that frown, babe? Be careful or it might give you wrinkles.” Auruo voice sounded behind her. He came up and bummed against her gently. 

Petra turned around and faced Auruo. If she was taller, they would be nose to nose. Now it was more nose to chest. It was better that way anyways, Petra didn’t want to look Auruo in the eye. “What does it matter? I’m not feminine at all.”

Hands came up and held onto her upper arms. “Don’t say that. What’s ‘feminine’ anyways?” 

“Yeah…” Petra was just feeling down on herself and she knew Auruo was right. It was just hard to throw it all aside so easily and feel confidence that just wasn’t there. 

“I t-think you’re, um, gorgeous just the way you are.” Auruo’s grip tightened a little and then the pressure was gone. 

“You only say that because you haven’t seen me.” Petra leaned her head forward and pressed her forehead against his chest. 

“I see you everyday…” Auruo trailed off. He moved back a little and brought his hand up to cup her chin. There was a moment of hesitation before he pressed his lips to hers. It was so light it almost wasn’t there and a clear invitation that if she wasn’t comfortable with it that she could pull away. 

Except Petra was surprised with how much she  _did_ want it and how much she wanted it to be Auruo. She titled her head up and deepened the kiss. Auruo’s arm wrapped around her middle and Petra’s palms rested on his chest. 

They continued to kiss and soon hands started to unbutton her shirt. A wave of embarrassment washed over Petra and she remembered what had got them talking in the first place. Petra wanted to believe that Auruo wouldn’t make fun of her body.  _Then again, if he does, there is nothing else worse than that can happen in my life._

But when they pulled apart, Auruo’s eyes looked hazy and making fun of her seemed like the farthest thing from his mind. Auruo trailed kisses down her neck and as each button was opened, Petra tried not to tense up. 

Auruo raised his head back up and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “If you don’t want this just tell me.” 

“No, no. It’s just. Like I said before, I’m not very pretty…I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Petra wanted to cover her face in horror. It wasn’t easy admitting to her greatest fear. 

“How could I possibly be disappointed? You’re gorgeous. Here, let me show you just what I think of all thsse muscles.” After a quick hungry kiss, Auruo was back to his original mission of opening her shirt. 

It soon was in a pool on the floor. Auruo’s hands trailed along her arms and down her neck to cup her breasts- the ones that weren’t there. But when all he got was a hand full of fabric, he said nothing. Instead, Auruo’s hands went to the bottom of her bra and slowly dragged it up.

His hands covered her flat chest and rolled her hard nipples against his palms. Petra loved how large his hands felt and the way they completely enveloped her. Biting back a moan, Petra arched into the touch. 

“God, you’re perfect. I want to touch, lick,  _devour_ every part of you.” Auruo’s mouth sucked on her neck hard and his tongue traced hot patterns on her skin. 

“Auruo…” Petra cried out. There was more she wanted to say but her brain was fried and the only thing repeating, like a mantra, was his name. With one fluid movement, Auruo was on his knees before her and his hands moved down to grip her hips. 

His mouth pressed wet, hard kisses on her abdomen. Auruo nipped and sucked, leaving Petra breathless. “You taste delicious.” 

Petra’s fingers threaded through his hair until she stopped moving and just held on tight- because Auruo was undoing her with every touch and Petra was breathless at the thought of what he might do next. 

Auruo pressed against her lightly until she fell down on the chair behind her. With one last coherent thought, Petra made sure that it really was just her and Auruo in the room.  _Fuck, I don’t care._

After one hard tug, Petra’s pants and panties were down. Auruo ducked his head down and lifted her legs up so that she could hook them around his head. 

“Let me show you exactly what I think of your body.” With every word, Auruo’s mouth moved lower and lower. Petra closed her eyes and the anticipation with what Auruo was going to do next almost made her heart explode.

Even though, Petra still didn’t feel completely confident about her body, knowing that it was all about personal perspective made her feel slightly more comfortable in her own skin. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> CopAU!Petruo prompt, if you would be so kind. c: Prompt: "Hurt on duty"?

  
As consciousness slowly returned, all Auruo wished for was that the blackness would take him again. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and it made him want to curl up in a ball and howl in pain. But all he could do was lay there, his body paralyzed. The shock left him lethargic- unable to place where he was or what had even happened. 

“…-ruo!” Auruo struggled to place the sound and some of the fog lifted as his brain tried to process why there was a woman screaming. “Au-!” 

Auruo’s eyes blinked open. It was a hazy of black and Auruo clenched his teeth as the burning in his shoulder started to radiate down his arm and through his chest. “Wha-?” The word was thick in throat and the one sound seemed to take all his concentration. 

“Oh god! You’re alive! Stay with me, Auruo! Back up will be there soon!!” 

Auruo felt a hand cool hand against his cheek. It made some of the pain bearable for a second, and then it was gone. Even the soothing touch of the woman stroking his forehead couldn’t block out any of the all-encompassing pain. 

 _Am I dying? But why would I be…? Ah, the gun._ Auruo remembered a fragment of what had happened before he had collapsed to the ground. The man they had been chasing must have shot after all.  _They? Me…and…and…_

Auruo blinked again and narrowed his eyes to focus on the face of the woman above him. Her face was contorted into a grimace and she looked like she was in more pain then he was. It broke his heart to see it. To see Petra in so much pain.  _Ah, Petra- my partner._

 _With a start, Auruo wondered if he was dying. And if this was it, could he let go of all his inhibitions and tell her how he really felt?_ The pull was too hard to resist and his eyes rolled back up into his head. Auruo blacked out again. 

“Auruo! AURUO!” 

Auruo’s eyes flew open at the yelling. “Petra-” The word came from his mouth even before his brain could fully process what it was he was saying. As if his brain and his body were no longer connected. His mind floating around in a sea of smoke and fog. 

“Petr-” There was something he had wanted to say to her- what had it been? It was there right at the tip of his tongue, but it swirled all around him right out of reach. 

“Auruo, it’s okay. Fuck, there’s so much blood. Where the  _fuck_ is that ambulance?!” There was a pressure applied to his chest. A wet sound like water and Auruo could feel something sticky pasting his shirt to his skin. 

“Ther-” Auruo gasped for breath. Even something as easy as breathing was difficult. Why was that? “I- to tell-” 

“Shh….tell me later.” Petra’s voice broke with a sob and Auruo could feel rain hitting his cheeks. 

_But what if there isn’t a later? What if ‘later’ is now?_ Auruo opened his mouth again to tell Petra everything he had been too unsure to say before. Excuses that seemed so pathetic now that…”I-” 

“Shhh, you stubborn ass. I’ll say it for you. I love you, okay? And that means you’re not allowed to die in the alleyway! Do you hear me?! You’re not allowed too!! God damn it! Where’s that ambulance?”

Auruo struggled to answer. Because Petra was right. He wanted to say that- but there was so much more. More than just three words could every convey. 

So much more. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> oh man i need to know what happens next for that cop au, can we have auruo wake up in the hospital in the middle of the night and like petra's been sleepin in the chair next to his bed to keep him company and then she wakes up and confessions and cuteness and all the happy cute fluff the manga didn't give us???

There was the steady clicking sound and a distance sound of- dripping? Auruo timed it and found the action soothing. He counted the drips and beeps as his body slowly woke up. Half of him was numb and the other half hurt like hell. Which part was which he couldn’t tell. 

Auruo blinked his eyes. Flexing his fingers he felt a plastic clip over one finger,  _heart monitor_  some distant part of his brain recognized. However, he was more curious about the hand that was clenching his right one. It was slightly clammy but comforting; fingers were interlaced with his own. That was when he realized there was the steady sound of breathing along with all the sounds of his hospital room. 

Auruo opened one eye and squinted down at the figure holding his hand. He knew who he hoped it would be, but he figured it would be his mom. _Which is fine too, I’d love to see mom but i’d rather see-_

_Petra._

She was there. Her head lulled at a horribly awkward angle. Her mouth was hanging open. There were small snores coming from her and Auruo watched transfixed at the steady beat of her chest moving up and down. He had no idea why she was there.  _Probably to yell at me for being an idiot and chasing after that thief even after I knew he was armed._

Auruo wanted to watch her sleep so peacefully. He wanted to watch her sleep but more than that, he was afraid she would pull her hand away when she woke up.  _Why is she holding my hand anyway? She can be so overdramatic at times._ He smiled at her fondly.  _I’ll have to really apologize. I made her worry…._

“Pe-” But Auruo’s mouth was dry and it felt like he hand’t had anything to drink in days. He gathered the spit in his mouth trying to get his stiff tongue to move again. After licking his lips a few times, Auruo spoke again. 

“Petra. Petra, wake up. Wake up, hon.” He squeezed her hand gently. Auruo rubbed his thumb gently over her hand before she took it away to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Wha-? What’s going on?” Petra straightened up in her chair and made a pained noise as she rubbed her neck. When her eyes focused, they landed on Auruo. She stared at him for a moment like she had seen a ghost before letting out a gasp. 

“You’re awake! Thank god! I was so worried!” She shot out of the chair and sat down on the bed next to him. 

Before he could get in a word, she took his face in her hands and started to kiss him all over. Chapped lips pressed against his cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead and every other part of Auruo that she could reach- all but his lips. 

All throughout, Petra kept repeating “I was so worried. I  _was so worried.”_ It was barely above a whisper but Auruo’s heart fluttered every time he heard it. 

“Petra, what are y-?” Petra’s finger cover his mouth and Auruo fell quiet

Silent tears were running down Petra’s face but her smile could light up the whole room. “Before you say another word, you are going to hear me through to the end. Got that?” 

Petra kept her finger against Auruo’s mouth and all he could do was nod in reply. 

Petra took a deep breath. “I have no idea why, I mean you’re a stubborn ass and sometimes I want to wring your neck but- I love you. When I thought you were dying, it was like my heart was bleeding out before me. I had no idea how strong my feelings for you had become and- I just don’t want to go another day without you knowing.” 

Petra finally took her finger away and down cast her eyes. Now that her speech was done, some of her courage was gone too. Her cheeks were pink and she rubbed a hand over her cheek, smearing some of her tears. 

“I love you too.” Every word felt like a struggle, but Auruo had to tell her at least that. He reached up the hand that didn’t have IVs hooked up into it and brushed away the tears from her other cheek. 

He wanted to kiss her but he didn’t want her to taste what his mouth was like. Instead, he pulled her forward lightly and placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. Petra just stared at him with glossy eyes. Auruo couldn’t believe Petra looked so amazed, he had thought his feelings for her had been painfully obvious. 

“I’m so happy.” Petra’s words ended in a huge yawn. There were black bangs under her eyes and Auruo felt a sharp pain at the thought of how many nights Petra had had to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair. 

Auruo pulled her to the side without all the bandages and she laid her head against his chest. Her hand came up and gripped at his hospital gown. He covered her hand with his and pressed a kiss against her forehead. 

Petra snuggled up closer. Auruo closed his eyes again and timed his breaths to Petra’s own shallow breathing. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> More cop!AU! Seriously. We love it.

Auruo heaved and gulped for breath. His chest burned and his legs felt like jelly. The man they had been chasing had put up quite the chase but Petra had tasered him and the man had gone down like a ton of bricks. 

After cuffing him, Auruo dragged the man to his feet. Petra gave the man a nasty look and Auruo would have laughed if he had had the breath too. 

“Thought you could get away did you?” Petra crossed her arms and continued to give the man the evil eye. 

“Well, baby doll. If you had been the only one chasing me, I would have gladly let you catch me.” He gave Petra a cheeky look. 

Auruo wanted to punch the guy in the face. 

“Oh, please. Seriously?” Petra made a disgusted noise. “Do you have an weapons on you? Anything illegal? Anything that could poke us when we search your pockets?” 

“Baby, I got something that could poke you.” He blew a little kiss. 

Auruo felt his blood boil and he wished he could smash the guy’s face in. “Hey, knock it off. You want to add ‘harassment on an officer’ to your long list of charges?” 

The man scoffed. “What? Jealous cuz you want to tap that but you’re too ugly for her to consider? Come on, baby. Let me show what a real man can do.”

Auruo felt his hand ball into a fist. If it wouldn’t cost him his job, he would have decked the man until he regretted every rude comment coming out of his filthy mouth. “Resist. I dare you.” Auruo snarled under his breath. 

“Real man? Please.” Petra walked over and changed places with Auruo so that he could pat him down. 

“You have an ID on you?” Auruo tried to keep his tone bored. 

“Why don’t you check my wallet, genius.” He raised his eyebrows provocatively at Petra. All she did was roll her eyes but Auruo could tell Petra was holding back socking the egotistical jerk too. It made Auruo feel slightly better that he wasn’t the only one having to hold back his temper. 

Eventually back up came and they took away the man who turned out to have a warrant in another city. As he watched the patrol car drive away, Auruo rubbed uneasily at the back of his head. 

“Um, sorry if I ever sound like that.” After hearing a convicted convict use those pet names at Petra it had made Auruo wonder if sometimes he sounded that creepy when he called her ‘hon’ or ‘babe’. 

Petra tilted her head up at him and smiled. “You’re an ass sometimes but you’re nothing like that guy.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yeah, promise.” 

Petra playfully knocked her head against Auruo shoulder. He had too look away to hide his blush. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> writing prompt: Petra takes a blow (non-fatal, but rather severe) for Auruo in battle.

As the titan squeezed Petra tighter, Auruo heard bones shattering as his heart did the same. He had been brash, reckless and Petra had pushed him aside- taking the brunt of the titan’s attack. Auruo wished it was him instead…he blinked the haze out of his eyes and used his 3D gear to jump on the titan’s neck and cut out a perfect slice of flesh. 

 

Before the titan hit the ground, Auruo was already prying at its hand trying to get Petra out of the death grip. She was limp in his arms and he frantically searched for her pulse. It was weak and her breathing was ragged. 

Getting back to safety was a blur and when they took her away, Auruo had cried her name until he went hoarse. Gnashing and wringing his hands was all he could do as he wanted for them to patch her up. 

After an eternity later, he was allowed to see her. Petra was conscious and when she turned glossy eyes to Auruo he had lost it again. He was surprised that after all the sobbing, he still had more tears. But they rained from his eyes and Petra became blurry as he rubbed at his already blood-shoot eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Petra. I was such a fool! You could have died! Why did you do that?” He sat down at the chair next to her narrow bed.

She reached out a hand and Auruo held it lightly, so afraid to hurt her on accident. “Because you could have died.” Petra said it so simply- like their lives were worth the same amount. She took her hand away and Auruo felt the lost of warmth like he had been doused with ice cold water. 

“What does that matter?” Auruo choked on his words as he saw the bandages that covered her body. Ribs were broken and Auruo knew that, even though he couldn’t see the bruises, her entire torso must be black and blue. 

“What does that matter?” Petra said the words through clenched teeth and the tender expression morphed into fury. “How do you think I would feel seeing you eaten? To watch your arms being ripped off or your head getting devoured? Your blood spilt everywhere and on my hands.” 

“But-” 

‘NO!” Petra flinched as she jerked up as she screamed the word. Her eyes had become frantic and she stared at Auruo in horror. Petra gritted her teeth and let out a small gasp of pain. 

Auruo was too shocked to say anything. He had never seen an outburst like that from Petra before. She had gotten angry had him plenty of times in the past, but she had never yelled at him like that before. 

“Don’t you  _ever_  speak lightly about your life again, do you understand? Don’t you understand? Well, don’t you?!” Petra’s eyes were wide and her glare seemed to be stripping Auruo bare before it. 

“I want to understand,” Auruo tried to swallow but his throat was scratchy and just the action was enough to bring fresh tears to his eyes. “but everything is so confusing.” 

“Don’t be selfish!” Petra scrunched her eyes shut hard and flexed her jaw. “Just because it’s not the way you want it to be, doesn’t mean that people don’t care. That I don’t care.”

Auruo closed his eyes and bowed his head. What could he say? Apologies sounded too weak- he was so weak. Nothing sounded right and his insides ate at themselves as he tried to sort out his conflicting emotions. 

“Don’t ever think light of your life. Stay alive, because I’m selfish too.” Auruo raised his head to see Petra smiling at him softly but there was pain lacing it. “Stay alive to give me the time…the time to-” 

Petra’s hand reached out and covered one of Auruo’s knees. He moved his left hand to hold her slender hand again in his rough one. Nodding his head, Auruo tried to find the courage within himself to give Petra the time she needed to understand her own feelings. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP---you're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Here have a Petruo prompt! Auruo keeps making these off-handed self-deprecating comments and they start to really piss Petra off, so she decides to show him the things she loves about him, starting off with his personality but then getting slightly "physical" (coughsheessentiallyrockshisworldcough)

“Urg, figures I would forget the milk.” Auruo grumbled as he took the other groceries out of the bags. 

Petra only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t worry. I’ll pick some up after work.” 

“My hair is such a mess. Why won’t the gel keep it in place.” Auruo let out a deep sigh as he tried to straighten out his hair. 

“It looks fine. You worry more about your hair than I do.” Petra kissed him lightly on the cheek. He really did look fine, Petra had no idea why he was being so particular. 

Auruo let out an agitated sound. “These stupid wrinkles.” He poked at his face as he washed it. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Petra kissed him on the shoulder but she couldn’t laugh off Auruo’s words like she had so many other times. Her brows knit in worry as she walked out into the kitchen.  _Does he really think so negatively of himself?_ The strange comments had started a few months ago and instead of letting off like she had been expecting, they continued to build everyday. It was starting to worry her. 

“I don’t know how you can stand to be with me.” Auruo said out of the blue one night as they were laying in bed. Petra looked up from her book to stare in confusion at her boyfriend. 

“What?” Petra asked incredulously. What in the world was he talking about?

“If you ever want to, you know- um, be with someone more-” Auruo stumbled over his words and stared down at his hands that were gripping the sheets tightly. 

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Because she had no idea what he was going on about. Still it helped put some of the pieces from the last months together. But where had it come from? They had been happily together for a year. Sure, they argued but it was just how they were and she won’t change it for the world. 

“I don’t know.” Auruo shook his head like he was trying to clear. “It’s just…why would you want to be with someone like me? You could have anyone.” 

Petra fought her initial urge to yell at him because that wasn’t what Auruo needed at the moment. She knew he wasn’t fishing for complements but something had dealt a serious blow to his confidence. Petra wanted to ask about that too… _This isn’t about me right now._

She put her book down and scooted the small distance it took to get to Auruo’s side. Petra turned around so that she could face him. Grabbing his hands from the knotted sheets, Petra nuzzled his hands to her face. “You’re such a creative person. I love how you can see things in a new way.” 

“What has that got to do with anything?” Auruo’s voice was truly confused sounding and it broke Petra’s heart.  _Have I never told him this?_

“You have a work ethic like no one I’ve ever seen.” She kissed one knuckle and took one of his hands so that it cupped her cheek. “You’re always willing to help me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that.” 

Auruo only sighed. His thumb started to rub against her cheek and it gave Petra courage. “You’re so kind to animals and I know that Otto adores you.” 

“Well, yeah but-” 

Petra cut off his complaint by leaning forward and kissing him. It was soft and meant to be reassuring. Soon it turned warmer as Petra reached an arm around him and started to press his tongue up against his lips. Auruo groaned and opened under Petra’s assault. He tasted like toothpaste and Petra ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and threw one leg over him so that she could straddle him. Petra leaned forward until their bodies were practically molded together. Although she didn’t want to, she pulled her mouth away. “You’re the best kisser.” 

Petra leaned forward and took Auruo’s lower lip in between her teeth and tugged at it. It was cheap, but she knew Auruo loved when she did that. He hummed happily and his hands came up to hold her hips. Petra felt a shiver run up her spine as Auruo ground against her slowly. 

She kissed her way across his cheek and her breath tickled his ear. “Your touch drives me crazy.” Petra nibbled at his earlobe and his her tongue licked a strip under his ear. Because she had realized something. Most of Auruo’s complaints had been about his physical appearance.  _I have no qualms with showing him how much I love his body. None at all._ It was semi-selfish, but she figured Auruo would be completely fine with her physical display of affection. 

“Petra…” Auruo made her name sound like a whine. “You don’t have to do this.” 

Petra bucked her hips forward and felt Auruo’s growing interest in what their bodies were doing. “Have to do? I want to do this. God, how could I keep my hands off of you?” 

Her hands moved down from his shoulders and glided along his chest. “I want to devour every part of you. Your wide shoulders. Your jaw. Your strong arms, hands.” Petra accented every point by kissing each part of his body. It started off sweet and by the time she pulled away one hand to kiss it, her mouth was open and she practically bit down on his palm. 

“I think I should be the one saying that to you.” Auruo’s tone was low and his eyes watched Petra hungrily as she kissed his wrist. 

“Yeah, but this isn’t about me.” She placed his hand back on her hip and placed her mouth back onto his again. Her hand travelled lower and she gripped him around his loose fitting pajama pants. 

Auruo’s grip on her tightened as Petra rubbed her palm slowly up along his length. There wasn’t mistaking how turned on he was and it made Petra devilishly happy to know that even after a year of dating, she could still turn him into a puddle of goo after a few touches. 

“Jesus, Petra.” He rolled his hips up onto her palm. Instead of gripping him over the material, she opened up the small flap of his pants and took his cock out. Petra ran her thumb along the underside of it and dragged her thumb over the top, feeling the slight bit of moisture that had already begun to gather there. 

“God, I love the feel of you. How good you taste. I love sliding my hands, tongue around it and the feeling of you in my mouth.” Petra could barely believe the words coming  _out_ of her mouth, but she wanted to make sure that there was no way that Auruo would go to sleep that night without fully understanding how much she loved every part of him. 

“Fuck-” Was the only reply she got from Auruo and Petra knew she was doing a pretty good job. She dipped her head down so she could suck at his neck as she started to stroke him faster. 

She groped blindly for the small tube that they kept in the side table next to the bed. After finding it, be popped it open with her thumb and brought it down to her other hand. Petra didn’t take it off as she squeezed the cold liquid over the top of his cock and used her hand to cover his entire length with it. She snapped the cap back shut and threw the lube on the bed. 

Auruo’s body picked up the rhythm of Petra’s hand and he started to pump harder into it till he was practically fucking her hand. “I love it when you lose control under me. I want to take you apart till your screaming my name.” After another second she breathed deeply, “Lift off my nightgown.” 

Auruo didn’t need to be told twice as he grabbed the bottom of the silky nighty to pull it over her head. His hands went directly over her breasts after he tossed the clothing aside. “Damn, you feel fantastic.” 

His thumbs dragged over her nipples as she continued to pump him. Petra arched into his hands and her belly started to ache with the need to have Auruo inside her. His breathing got shallower as his hands massaged her small breasts.

Auruo dipped his head down and Petra stretched her back as Auruo lowered his mouth over one perk nipple. His tongue started to lap over her, teeth dragged over pink skin and he gently sucked as his tongue flicked her nipple. Petra couldn’t hold back her moan. “Oh, god. Your tongue. Fuck I love it. God, that feels so good.” 

Her hands started to slow down as she got distracted by Auruo switching breasts and using his hand to gently kneed the other. Petra began to rub against his legs and knew she wasn’t content with just using her hands any longer. “I need you inside me. Now. Oh, god I need it now, Auruo.” 

Petra got up on her knees so she could take off her panties. Auruo flung his pajama pants off as she finished getting undressed. And if Petra heard ripping as her panties got tangled up she took them off, she could care less. She had more important things to think about. 

As she straddled him again, Petra’s mouth sought out Auruo’s. His hand came up and gently spread her apart before she could lower on him. Two fingers ran up along her and teased at her hole before going up to rub in tight circles along her clit. Petra moaned into Auruo’s mouth as he continued to stroke her. His fingers glided back until they were buried up to the knuckle inside of her. 

Petra broke her mouth away so she could cry out as he started to fuck her with his fingers. It was a slow tortuous rhythm and all it did was make her ache for the feel of him inside her even more. “Mmmm, fuck. That feels so good.” Petra knew there were other words that would better describe how she was feeling than just ‘good’ but her brain was too scrambled and she could barely form coherent words. 

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and angled her over his cock. Petra lowered herself on it and practically mewed at the feeling of having him inside her. She sat still for a second, just taking in how it felt; Auruo started to nibble at her collar.

After another moment, Petra started to move. She used her thighs to lift up and then thrust back down. Auruo cried out as Petra started to ride him. He scooted back, so that he could get a better view of her. 

Petra dragged her mouth away so she could stare at Auruo as she continued to grind down on him. Auruo’s hands started to pull her down harder, as she continued to bounce up and down. Petra grabbed at her breasts and started to fiddle with her nipples as they fucked harder. 

Auruo’s breathing got deeper and Petra could tell he was getting closer. She thrust down on him and let out an obscene moan. “Fuck, Petra. I’m gonna-” Auruo’s body went ridged as his orgasm ran through his body. Petra continued to ride him through it and he twitched as he finished coming. 

Without a word, he flipped her over. She was so shocked, Petra let out a little yelp of surprise. “Let me.” Auruo kissed his way down her body, stopping to place a kiss on each of her breasts. 

Petra’s hands thread through his hair and pressed him down so that he’d go faster. Auruo’s fingers held her open as his tongue started to lap her up. “God, you’re so wet.” He moaned as his tongue started to flick her clit. Petra threw her legs over Auruo’s shoulders. “Don’t stop. For the love of god!” 

Fingers joined his tongue as he started to finger her as he sucked down hard on her clit. Petra’s legs involuntarily tightened around his head and she worried in the back of her mind if she was squeezing a little  _too_ hard. However, that thought was lost as another wave of pleasure crashed over her when Auruo’s tongue started to thrust up inside her. 

“Don’t stop! Harder! God, yes!” Petra ground up against his mouth as he orgasm shook her body. Her thighs clenched around his head and she bucked up onto his tongue. With one final lick, he brought his head up. He took one hand and wiped at his mouth. Auruo kissed the inside of her knee. 

Petra used her hands to drag him back up to her. He flopped down on his side and Petra snuggled up next to him. She threw one leg over his and pressed a kiss to his sweaty chest. “Don’t ever talk bad about yourself again.” 

Auruo grunted. “Sorry.” 

Petra gave him a one armed hug. “I love you. Only you. Just you. Got it?” 

Auruo smoothed her hair and pressed a kiss to it. “Yeah, I love you too.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eienpressured asked you:  
> Petruo prompt! Petra giving honmei-choco to Auruo on Valentine's wahaha

Auruo just stared at the small cookies and chocolates in shock. Petra had practically shoved the small bag of sweets at him and had only said one word before running off. 

“Here.” 

She hadn’t even looked him in the face when she had given them to him. Auruo now looked down at the homemade confectionaries with glee and disbelief. Every cookie was unique and a flavor that he liked. Some had sprinkles, others had pink frosting and there was even some of the dark bitter chocolates that he loved. 

It had obviously been made just for him with care and-

“…love?” The one word sounded alien in his mouth. Because Petra had a crush on Levi, right? She had liked the serious faced boy since junior high school. Auruo could still remember the day his heart had shattered when Petra had talked about the new transfer student with a stutter and blush. 

Now three years later, nothing had changed. Or at least Auruo had thought. Then again, he could be looking into it too much. He and Petra had been friends for years and had always exchanged gifts on Valentines Day and White Day. So why did this year seem so different?

Auruo decided to hunt Levi down and ask what he had gotten. He found the senior reading a book at his desk. Trying to act as nonchalant as he could, Auruo approached. “So, um, what’d you think of those cookies Petra made this year?” 

Levi lifted his head up to stare at Auruo. “What?” 

Auruo let out a nervous laugh. “You know…those cookies Petra made. Pretty awesome, yeah?” 

Levi arched up one eyebrow. “She gave me store chocolate.” 

“She did?” 

Levi just gave him an exasperated look before going back to his book. Auruo decided to ask his other classmates. All of them had gotten the same store chocolate…none of them had gotten anything homemade. 

Just him. 

 _It’s nothing. It means nothing. Stop trying to examine it so much._ But no matter how hard he tried not to get too excited about it, it was impossible. _Maybe I should tell her…this could finally be my chance!_

Auruo’s hands were shaking when he finally got Petra alone outside after school. She had been avoiding him all day and he had practically had had to trap so she wouldn’t slip away. 

“Um, I really like those sweets you gave me.” Auruo tried not to stutter but seeing the blush on Petra’s cheeks made his courage waver. 

Petra only nodded. 

 _Come on! Do it! Now!_ He couldn’t believe how difficult it was to say a few simple words. “I…I…um, do you-” 

“Did you look at all of them?” Petra kept her head bowed as she asked the question. 

“Wha-?” Auruo’s stumbling words stopped at Petra’s interjection. “I only looked at some of them.”  _Because I had to see if anyone else had gotten them too._

“Well, t-tell me what you think after you look at all of them.” And without another word, Petra scurried away as fast as she could. 

Auruo wanted to call out to her but all he did was watch her retreating figure. After she disappeared around a corner, he opened his book bag to look at the cookies. At the very bottom there was one that said in green gel frosting, ‘Be my idiot’ with little red heart sprinkles all around it. 

Auruo bit down on his tongue in surprise as he let out a yelp. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Auretra sex headcanon: Petra scratches and Auruo proudly bears them as they were glorious battle scars.

Auruo practically strutted around the castle the first it happened (well, every time really). Most of the Survey Corp just rolled their eyes, some smirked and even a few shook their heads in disbelief. If they had ever thought Auruo Bossard was cocky about his kill count that was before he and Petra started to sleep together. 

As if the sound hadn’t been enough to wake up the castle the first time it happened, the marks on Auruo were proof enough. Eren had been naive enough to ask about them, and Auruo had almost gone into excruciating detail before Petra had smacked him upside the head and made him bit his tongue. 

Still that wasn’t enough to make Petra stop from scratching Auruo up during their nights together. The days after, Auruo made no move to hide the red scratch marks when he changed his shirt after practice. In fact, he practically made a point to change in front of the others so they _would_ see them. 

And there was no mistaking the long traces of red along Auruo’s back, shoulders, chest and arms that were bunched in rows of threes and fours. Erd joked that Auruo looked like a ‘scratching post’. That had made Auruo joke that Petra was his ‘pussy cat’. Petra smacked Auruo hard to make him fall out of his seat. But, what the Corps heard that night was enough to make them aware that Petra wasn’t really all that angry. After that, Eren, along with most of the Corps, decided that it might be best to invest in some earplugs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Cop AU prompt involved with handcuffs. Can be sfw but this also has the potential to be really interesting nsfw huhuhu

“You are the biggest  _idiot_ ever.” 

“Yeah, okay. I get it. Lay off already.” 

“No, no. You are a moron, an imbecile, you are the  _dumbest_ cop, hell, the stupidest man that has ever lived.” 

“Stop being such a drama queen.” 

“Drama queen?  _Drama queen?!_ ” Petra practically shrieked as she shook the hand that had one handcuff around it. 

Auruo’s hand raised as his was cuffed to the other one. “Okay, I’ll admit, it wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had…”

“I shutter to think about the other ‘ideas’ you’ve had.” Petra tried to cross her arms but all it did was drag Auruo closer. Petra let out a grunt of disgust. “Well, I hope this marks the high point and you’ll try not to shot so high in the future.” 

“Oh my god, could you lay off for one second? You’ve done nothing but bitch for the last hour.” Auruo rolled his eyes to heaven in a silent prayer. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t get mad at  _you_  for ruining my friday night.” Petra pursed her lips in anger. 

“Like you had plans anyway.” Auruo shot back. 

“This coming from the guy who spends every night that he isn’t working with his dog!” Petra bit out. She jerked her hand and made Auruo’s head hit her shoulder. Auruo bit his tongue and howled in surprise. 

“Ah!” 

“Ah!” Petra yelled as she’d not planned on pulling him that hard. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” Petra went to stand up to get a tissue and all she did was collapse in a pile after she was dragged down when Auruo didn’t stand up. 

He tried to catch her, but all it did was tangle them up farther. Papers flew everywhere as Petra tried to catch the edge of her desk as she fell. Petra’s forehead smacked into Auruo’s chin. They both cried out in surprise and pain. 

“Are you all right?” Petra scrambled up and propped herself up on one elbow. 

Auruo wiped his mouth with his free hand trying to rid it of the taste of blood. His jaw was sore and his tongue stung like hell but surprisingly, considering the circumstances, he felt pretty good. “This really is a mess, isn’t it?” 

Petra blushed. “Yeah, It is….you idiot.” She made no move to sit up and just lay on top of Auruo. He was conflicted as to whether to ask her what she was doing or just go for broke and kiss her. 

“Um, I-” 

Before Petra could call him another name again, Auruo kissed her. It was probably the worse choice he could make but at least it got her to shut up for a minute and he got to kiss her. If Petra slapped him, Auruo could accept that. It was still worth it though. 

But instead of pulling away, she instantly pressed her mouth harder onto his. Petra practically smothered him and Auruo had to pull her mouth away when she started to wiggle on top of him. 

“Um, I can’t really excuse myself now, so it might be best if you didn’t do that.” Auruo’s breathing was ragged and it was taking all of his self-control to make her stop. 

“Why would you need to control yourself?” Petra’s breath was hot in his face and it made Auruo want to catch her lips again. He took a steadying breath and tried to think of anything other than Petra naked and in his bed. _No, not that! AH!_

“Because we shouldn’t do it on the floor of the station.” Realizing his slip up, Auruo cried, “This! We shouldn’t do ‘this’ on the floor of the station!” 

“So, is this Friday like every other?” Petra whispered softly. She stared at Auruo with eyes full of lust and Auruo almost bit his tongue again. 

“Um, no. We’re handcuffed together.” Auruo stated in confusion. 

Petra let out a long suffering sigh. “I was wrong. You can get stupider.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> A Any universe writing prompt. Auruo and Petra are surprised when they run into each other at an unkown mutual friend's wedding. The only people they know are each other, other than the bride/groom, so they sit together during the service, and reception. They tease each other for a while, but as the ceremony and reception drag on they flow with the feelings and things become interesting .

Petra tried not seem too out of place at Jean and Marco’s wedding. She had happily accepted their invitation but when everyone that she could have invited was busy, it had slightly put a damper on her ecstatic mood. It was slightly awkward being by herself at the wedding. Sure she shared a few words with Marco and was super happy to see Jean again but that had only laster for five minutes and after that she was alone again. 

That was until she ran into “Auruo! Oh my god, I haven’t see you in like three years!” Petra didn’t hold back as she hugged the man she had last seen in college. Her and Auruo hadn’t been the best of friends (okay, they had fought a lot) but it was just so nice to see a familiar face that she let the past be just that- the past. 

Auruo smiled. “Yeah, its been way too long, Petra.” 

Petra couldn’t believe that he actually still remembered her name or how happy he looked to see her, despite the fact that their relationship had always been kind of strained. “Are you here with anyone?” Suddenly Petra worried that he was their with his girlfriend and she just hadn’t spotted her yet. 

“Nope, just me…like you?” Auruo’s eyebrow raised in question and he had a hopeful look on his face. 

“Yeah, like me.” Petra fiddled with her fingers for a second before asking. “Would you like to sit together for the ceremony?” Petra had no idea why she was asking this, as she was sure to sob like a baby and make a complete fool of herself. 

“I’d love to, babe.” 

Petra rolled her eyes. “I think I’m beginning to remember why we never talked that much.”

Auruo laughed but he looked slightly uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it-” 

Petra laughed. “I know. Sorry, I did overreact occasionally. But you can’t deny that you deserved it.” 

Seeing that Petra wasn’t really angry, some of the tension left Auruo’s shoulders. “Yeah, I suppose I was kind of an asshole.” 

They found a seat in the middle of one of the pews and as the ceremony went on, Petra found it harder and harder to contain her tears. Her throat burned and her sniffs were progressively getting more frequent. It was just she had always been a sucker for weddings and the way Jean looked at Marco was enough to make her want to dissolve into a pile of goo. 

Petra felt a pressure on her bunched hands and she looked down to see Auruo’s hand there with a handkerchief. She took the handkerchief and promptly let the tears she had been holding back fall. Auruo grasped her other hand and it made Petra’s face crinkle as she fought back a light sob.  _I’m so happy for them! Urg, when is that ever going to be me?!_

Even after her tears had started to dry, Auruo still held her hand. He never said a single word to her about it and she was very grateful for it. After sitting together at the ceremony, it seemed only logical that they sit together at the reception. 

When they got pieces of the wedding cake, Petra got frosting on her finger and promptly wiped a stripe across Auruo’s cheek. He looked at her in shock, but that was only until he wiped a dap of frosting on Petra’s nose. 

Petra puffed her cheeks out in mock aggregation. She tried to keep a straight face but seeing the tears of mirth springing to Auruo’s eyes they were soon cracking up. Petra got more frosting on her finger and soon a strip of blue frosting over Auruo’s lips. He retaliated by dabbing frosting on each other cheeks. They dissolved into more laughter. 

“Shhh, people are staring.” Petra whispered as she wiped the frosting off her face. 

“So?” Auruo countered and placed a finger with frosting on Petra’s lips. She opened her mouth and sucked the tip of it. Realizing what she was doing, Petra pulled away and blushed violently. She grabbed for a napkin to wipe off her face. 

“So, um, why aren’t you here with your boyfriend?” Auruo asked as he took a sip of wine. 

Petra cringed. “I’m single.” She couldn’t believe she was almost 27 and single. Her last boyfriend had been a prick and after that she had lost her taste for dating. It pained her everyday that passed and she was still alone. But even though she hated being single, she told herself she would never ‘settle’ for anyone ever again and she meant it. 

“I can’t believe it. I figured you’d be married with ten kids by now.” Auruo teased. 

“Well, things don’t always turn out like you planned.” Petra sighed. 

“It can’t be that bad. I mean, I’m single too.” 

Petra scoffed playfully. “I can’t say I’m not surprised by that.” 

“Ha-ha.” Auruo rolled his eyes and then with a cocky smile said. “ There’s no need to worry about the competition.” 

Petra pursed her lips. “I forgot how you could go from cool guy to asshole in 2.5 seconds.” 

“What? I’m just messing around!” Auruo raised his hands defensively. “I’m sorry. I’ll try and stop all right?”

Petra just gave him a look that said ‘Yeah, sure. Like I’m ever going to believe that.’ Because even though he wasn’t as bad as he used to be, he was still the same old Auruo Bossard. 

Petra’s ears perked up when she heard the DJ playing a song she liked.  _I might regret this later but oh well. Carpe diem and all that crap._ “Dance with me? But I swear to god, if you tease me, if you say  _one word_ about how bad I dance or sing, I will stomp on your foot so hard you’ll bite your tongue in half.” 

“Okay, okay. I promise to behave.”

Petra smiled wide and grabbed Auruo’s hand to drag him to the dance floor. There was already a crowd of people and Petra found a spot for them to dance. Some of the uneasiness faded from Petra as she watched Auruo make a complete fool of himself. 

He was such a terrible dancer, it made Petra giggle so hard that she almost collapsed. She held onto her stomach and had to stop dancing so she could catch her breath. Auruo laughed and wiggled his hips. Petra laughed even harder and held onto Auruo to keep her balance. Auruo’s hands came up and they held onto each other as they continued to dance like a couple of uncoordinated dorks. 

The music finally slowed down and Petra wormed herself closer into his embrace. Petra swayed to the music and her heart started to beat faster. She was having fun- in fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she had had so much fun. And she didn’t want to leave the wedding and never see Auruo again. She just wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. Especially when it was beginning to feel so good to be held in Auruo’s arms. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward, but I want to see you again. I always wanted to know you more back in college and I feel like this my second chance and I don’t want to mess it up.” Auruo’s mouth was next to Petra’s ear. The hot breath on her ear made a shiver run up Petra’s spine. 

“I’d really like that.” Petra practically wanted to jump up and down in excitement.  _I can’t believe this is happening! I can’t believe how excited I am! Oh my god!_

“Do you want to do something tomorrow? Coffee? Movie? Dinner? All? I don’t care what it is, I just want to see you again.” Auruo’s arms tightened around her and his voice sounded slightly strained at the ending.

“How about we get coffee after the reception and see where it goes from there?” Because even tomorrow seemed too far away. 

“I’d like that very much, babe.” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Auretra prompt: Auruo catches a 'man flu' and has petra take care of him.

_Oh my god, he is the biggest baby. I never understood what ‘man child’ really meant until this moment._ Still, Petra continued to stir the chicken noodle soup she was making for Auruo. He had caught a slight cold a few days before (only a runny nose and a bit of a cough) and he was acting like he had the Black Plague. 

Petra rolled her eyes. She had never heard one person moan and groan so much about aches and pains. How the man ever got through flu season before she started dating him Petra had no idea. She could just imagine Auruo holed up in his apartment, complaining to no one in particular. It made Petra giggle. Then she felt slightly bad because she had been in the same position before.  _Well, he’s got his own maid this time._

It was nice to have someone take care of you when you’re sick. Her Dad had always been so giving when she had been ill. He had once even given her a little bell that she could ring whenever she needed anything. Petra really hadn’t used the bell- it had been more the thought that counted. 

Petra tasted the chicken soup. “Mmm, perfect.” She ladled some of it into a bowl and placed it on a tray with Auruo’s pills and a huge glass of orange juice. It may be a mild cold but better to nip it in the bud. Petra turned the stove down low and took the tray into their bedroom. 

“How you holding up?” Petra tried not to giggle as it would only upset him but Auruo just looked so ridiculous in his baggy pajamas and a strip of cooling gel on his forehead. There was a kleenex stuffed up one nostril and there was a pile of discarded tissues next too him- the small trash can was already overflowing. 

“How does it look like I’m doing?” Auruo’s voice was a little hoarse and he sounded indigent at the obvious question. “Did you make soup?” 

“Does it look like soup?” Petra bit back a laugh as she placed the tray on the nightside table. She handed Auruo the orange juice and he took it gratefully. He downed half the glass in two gulps. “Here, take these too.” 

“Pills? I hate pills.” Auruo stared at the two small tablets like they had personally offended him. 

“I know but that was all the pharmacy had in stock. Do you need me to mesh them up for you?” Petra said in a slightly mocking voice. She patted him on the knee. 

Auruo swatted her hand away. “All right! Jeez, have some sympathy for me babe. I’m sick if you haven’t noticed.” 

 _Believe me I noticed._ Petra just shook her head in amusement. “Okay, bleeding heart. Take your pills and you can have some soup.” 

Auruo made a face as he swallowed his pills. Petra handed him the bowl and watched as he almost spilled it all over himself. She quickly took the bowl away. “I swear to god you are hopeless.” 

Auruo sat up slightly and took the tissue out of his nose. It was green at the tip and Petra made a gagging noise. “Urg, this is so uncool.” He tried to toss it in the trash can but missed- it joined its fellows littered on the floor. 

“You’re lucky I like you even when you’re ‘uncool’. Now here comes the train.” Petra blew on a spoonful of soup and brought it to Auruo’s mouth. He gave her a pathetic look before taking it. Auruo hummed as the delicious liquid soothed his throat. 

“You’re a jerk….and thank you.” Auruo looked like he wanted to get offended at being teased but he also knew that Petra was putting up a lot from him. On the other hand, he really did feel pretty crappy. 

“You’re welcome.” Petra cocked her head to the side. “Now open up.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Pinkgloom! You should fill your own prompt idea! I should? Yeah, you should! Well, okay. I never could argue with you. One word: Thunderstorm

Petra practically ran through the halls of the castle. It was only the need to not wake anyone else up that kept her from stomping down the halls. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and practically squealed with glee as another thunderclap ripped through the sky. 

She didn’t even bother knocking on Auruo’s door when she reached it. He had long since learned to keep it open for her. Whether it be for nightmares, late night talks or thunderstorms, Auruo’s door was always open for her. Petra quietly slipped in and shut the door behind her. Not able to hold back any longer, she practically threw herself onto his bed. 

Auruo let out a grunt and yawned. He sat up rubbing his one eye. “Really? How can you be awake? Training was hell today, hon.” 

Petra ignored his words and snuggled up close to him. Auruo let out another yawn and wrapped an arm around her. Lighting flashed across the sky and not even a moment later there was a crack of thunder. “Oh! The storm is close! Ah, I’m so excited!”

“You’re the only girl I’ve ever met who has been this happy when a thunderstorm came.” Auruo laughed. “Yeah, this storm is something, isn’t it?” 

Petra smiled wide as another thunderclap made the air feel like it was shaking. “Yes! I can’t remember the last time we had a storm like this. Why do they always have to be at night though?” 

Auruo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Well, I’m not complaining. Although I would like to get back to sleep sometime.” 

Petra huffed. She nuzzled her face into his chest and inhaled the comforting scent of cinnamon. “Aw, don’t be like that. I won’t keep you up too long…”

“Yes, you can stay.” Auruo laughed as he answered Petra’s unasked question. They had done it so many times that he knew without having to have her ask. 

“Hurrah! This is the best!” Petra’s squealed with delight. “Wow, listen to that rain. Man, it’s coming down in sheets.” 

Auruo wrapped his other arm around her and lowered his head down to Petra’s chest. She wiggled down farther and started to thread a lazy hand through his sleep ruffled hair. Petra let out a content sigh. She closed her eyes and hummed gently to herself in utter contentment. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Petruo smut prompt! cute, fluffy morning after sex!

Petra yawned and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight was shifting in through the curtains and it made her blink as her vision adjusted to it. She hummed happily as she snuggled up deeper into the covers. With another yawn, she wiggled her against Auruo. He was spooning her from behind and she could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing against her ear. 

Petra thrust her hips slowly behind her as she woke up more. Petra heard Auruo shifting and she knew, that even though Auruo wasn’t fully awake yet, there was other part of him that was waking up much faster. Her nightgown started to bunch up-  Petra used it to her fully advantage to move up and down along Auruo’s growing interest. 

Auruo held her tighter as his body moved up against hers. His hands came up and cupped one of her breasts; fingers rolled her nipple through silky material. Petra hummed low in her throat as she tangled her legs with Auruo’s. His hand trailed from her breast to rub along her thigh. 

Blankets ruffled as Auruo tugged Petra’s nightgown up farther. Petra titled her head back so Auruo could press hot open mouthed kisses to her neck and along the back of her shoulder blade. Auruo’s hand came up to gloss over her shoulder and pull down the strap of her nightgown. His hand dipped down under the fabric and lazily ran over her still sleep-warmed skin. 

Petra’s hand reached behind her and pulled down Auruo’s pajama pants. Auruo groaned as he rubbed up against her; finally free from the constraining material. With the nightgown up over his hips, there was only skin on skin. Moving her hips back farther, Petra’s ass rubbed along Auruo’s erection. Her hand wrapped around it and after a few strokes, Petra arched back to make it easier for Auruo to center himself at her entrance. 

Auruo’s hand wrapped along the top of her thigh as with one thrust he buried himself inside her. Petra hitched her hips up higher and lifted one leg up over his legs. Petra’s hands moved up to grip the side of the bed so she could thrust harder against him. Auruo’s own body ground up against her as he met her every movement. 

One hand moved down to rub up along the lower part of Petra’s stomach until finally two fingers parted her to rub up along her growing clit. Petra’s body jerked as Auruo began to stroke in time to their thrusts. Petra moaned as Auruo’s fingers rubbed her and then his cock pressed up inside her each touch moving in rhythm. 

All too quickly, the pressure in Petra’s belly was building to the point of release. She breathed heavily as sweat glistened in the morning sun and Petra cursed as her body shook with her orgasm. 

Petra heard Auruo cuss behind her as her body clenched around him. With a few more slow, deep thrusts his fingers pressed into her soft skin as he came. Petra wiggled her body against him as Auruo rocked against her. Slowly, he pulled away and gently turned her around to wrap his arms around her. 

Petra let out a happy sigh. “Good morning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::SCREAMS:: SEX!!!!!!
> 
> ::whispers:: I like writing them doing the do...hee-hee.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> Auretra prompt: Established relationship himehajime and decisions for the new year.

Petra wrapped the blanket around her tighter as she chinked her champagne glass together with Auruo’s. They were on the tenth story balcony at of the hotel and the fireworks for the new year were just ending. Petra licked her lips as the bubbly champagne slide down her throat. It was freezing outside but she was too lazy to put her clothes back on…especially when she knew they were just going to come off again. 

Auruo had had the same idea although he had put on his boxers as she had taken the only blanket. He shivered and Petra opened the blanket so they could huddle under it together and watch the last firework for the new year’s count down burn out. 

“Let’s go back inside.” Auruo said and his breath caused little puffs of air. 

Petra nodded. They shuffled back inside and Auruo took her glass to place it on the table before collapsing back into the bed. Petra rubbed her freezing toes against Auruo’s legs and he let out a yelp. “Damn babe! You’re toes are freezing!” 

“Well it is like 3 degrees out there.” Petra giggled and thrust her hands onto Auruo’s chest. He tackled her and pulled the blanket tighter around them. “Hee, Happy New Year,” Auruo’s skin was cool but Petra could already feel it warming up pressed against her own chilled skin. “So what are your plans for this new year?”

Auruo kissed her neck. “Other than the obvious?” 

Petra swatted him playfully. “I know it’s a new year but give a girl a minute.” Petra maneuvered herself around until she was laying her head on Auruo’s chest. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Well, I hate New Year’s resolutions. So fucking uncool.” Auruo’s hands lazily ran along her back. “But I suppose I’d like to spend my next new year with Mrs. Bossard an-” 

Petra propped her chin up on Auruo’s chest. “Was that a proposal?” 

Auruo’s cheeks reddened and he looked up at the ceiling. “No, just…thought I’d let you know where I’d like this to go. I mean, I know it’s not a fling but- um, just yeah.” 

Petra lifted her head up and kissed the underside of Auruo’s chin. “All right, Mr. Cool. I think I like that idea very much. And I’d like it if the next new year could be a party of three instead of two.” 

Auruo moved this gaze from the ceiling- his eyes wide. “You want to have a threesome?!” 

Petra punched his shoulder lightly. “I swear to god.” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP dabble (1) Because I can :D

“Girls can’t play Quidditch.” Auruo stated haughtily as he looked down at the new Seeker for the Gryffindor team. “Do you really think you can beat our Seeker?” 

The petite strawberry blonde glared up at him. She was practically on her tiptoes trying to stare him down. Her eyes were screwed up and she frowned. “You’re going to eat those words.” 

That was all she said before stomping off as the match began. Auruo took his place as one of the Hufflepuff Beater. He soared up on his Nimbus 2000 and tried not to think of the girl with fire in her eyes. Auruo had regretted his words the moment he had said them but he couldn’t take them back and the last thing he could do was apologize. 

He wished he could hear the announcer so that he could hear what the Gryffindor’s Seeker’s name was. However, he did hear a snicker when a Bludger hit him in the face and made his nose bleed. 

The Gryffindor Seeker was only a blur across the field and Auruo ate his words when he caught a few glimpses of how fluidly and effortlessly she could ride a broom. Auruo blushed when he realized he desperately wanted to talk to her again. It was only the first game of the season, and they were sure to talk again, but Auruo wanted to make certain of it. Plus he wanted to make a better impression...

The game ended a few hours later with the Hufflepuff Seeker catching the Golden Snitch. Auruo was almost disappointed at their win. The score had been close and Auruo knew they had only one by a small margin. 

As they shook hands after the match, she avoided his eyes. Auruo made sure to give her hand an extra firm shake. He opened his mouth to try and say something but she was gone in a flash; running over to her teammates. 

“Petra! Come on, let’s go.”

The girl turned to the voice and a smile broke over her features. Auruo stood transfixed as her entire body seemed to fly as she ran to met the friend that had called to her. In that instant, Auruo knew he would do anything to make Petra look at him that way.

Auruo thought about what he could say to Petra until his head hit his pillow that night. And long after he fell asleep, Auruo dreamed of the girl with fierce passion and self-assurance that practically vibrated from her body.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petruo hp headcannon: auruo tries to ask petra to the yule ball hella times but she thinks he's a dick. on the last one he actually asks her as his normal dorky self instead of his cocky bastard self because he's running out of options and really scared that someone else is gonna ask her and she's like "oh shit no that's actually kind of cute." then they end up going and being really fuckin cute and they have their first kiss and it's so cUTE AH I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPID SHIP.

“I know you want to ask me to the Ball but are too shy. So I’ll do it for you.” Auruo seemed to pop out of nowhere. Petra jumped and she almost thumped him over the head with the book she had been reading. Instead she narrowed her eyes at him. “Auruo, I swear to god I am going to place a curse on you if you don’t disappear  _now_.” 

“If you don’t hurry, I’m going to have to say ‘yes’ to one of the girls that asked me to the Yule Ball.” Auruo said slyly as they studied for a Potions test. Petra looked up from her notes and frowned. “Then go with one of your imaginary girlfriends for all I care.” 

“You really don’t want to be a wallflower, do you? Instead you should go with the coolest guy in the school.” Auruo said with a cocky smile. Petra sighed internally. Others had asked her to the Ball but for some reason she had refused all of them. The Ball was only a few days away and she wondered if Auruo would ever be able to get his act together. Instead of answering, Petra only shook her head and walked away. 

“Petra…” 

Petra looked up from her piece of parchment. Auruo was standing next to her and fidgeting with his ropes. His face was blushed and he looked like he wanted to either run away or jump into the Gryffindor fireplace. “What is it, Auruo? Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

“Um, yeah but I was wondering if you accepted anyone else’s invitation?” Auruo refused to met her eyes and became very interested in one of the tapestries on the wall. 

Petra’s heart did a little flipflop. She tried to chastise herself for being hopeful but she had never seen Auruo so nervous before. “Maybe. Why do you want to know?” 

“I just wanted to ask if you would come with me to the Yule Ball.” Auruo looked down and his hand clenched harder at his robes. “…There’s no one I’d rather go with than you.” 

It was the way Auruo’s voice broke on the word ‘you’ that stilled Petra’s teasing reply. This wasn’t the Auruo that thought he was ‘cool’. This was the Auruo that she sometimes caught glimpses of and reminded her that Auruo was much more than what he was on the surface. 

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” Petra tried not to laugh when Auruo’s face broke into a relieved smile. Except the need to laugh was followed by a desire to wrap her arms around him so when Auruo practically bounced out of the room, Petra made no move to stop him from leaving. 

Petra smoothed down her hair. Her dress robes were a light periwinkle blue and cream. Hanji had refused to listen to Petra when she had tried to refuse the baby’s breath; so she had a single braid with a red ribbon for her House and the small white flowers trailing throughout it. 

Auruo looked dashing in his dark gray robes and Petra tried not to flush when Auruo asked her to dance for the first time.  _It’s just the music making me feel this way…or maybe someone spiked the punch. Holy Merlin, did someone spike it with love potion?!_ Because that seemed like the only reason that being in Auruo’s arms could feel so right. 

There had to be another reason than her actually  _liking_ Auruo in that way. Petra did not like Auruo…well, as more than a friend. But when he smiled at her and made stupid jokes without trying to act ‘cool’ her stomach had butterflies in it that refused to go away for the rest of the night. 

When the last song started to play, Petra knew she couldn’t deny how she felt about Auruo any longer. Sure he could be a jerk at times but overall he always had her best intentions at heart. And if she ever found herself alone and in need of company she would seek him out. It was an odd relationship but one that worked for them. 

Petra was sure her emotions were written all over her face and at any second Auruo would discover them. Instead he was too preoccupied with not stepping on her feet like he had been whenever they danced close. Her thumbs started to trace lazy circles on his back. Without a second thought, she rested her head against his chest. It smelled like cinnamon and cedar wood. 

They continued to sway to the music and Petra closed her eyes as Auruo’s thumbs started to move in time to her own. It was like they were conveying a thousand different feelings in the simple touch. Finally, when the song ended, Petra lifted her head up. Her eyes were slow to open and when she did she caught the last of Auruo’s soft caring gaze. 

Petra stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a short kiss to Auruo’s mouth. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

Auruo seemed to shocked for words. Petra stepped up to press another kiss to his lips and this time Auruo answered by pulling her closer against him and moving in time to her sweet caresses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever told you of my need to put every OTP that I love in the HP verse? Cause I totally do.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:  
> headcanon auruo has hella tongue game and he ends up eating petra out after she jokes about him biting his tongue all the time. hes very coordinated with it and once he's done he tries to brag a lil bit and petra's mad bc he proved her wrong and she's like "if you dont shut up i'll sit on your face" and hes just like "go ahead" so she does

“I swear to god all you ever do if wag that tongue! That’s why you always bite it!” Petra explained angry. 

“Hey! This tongue can do much more than that.” Auruo argued back angrily. 

“Yeah, sure. Like what? Singing your praises from the rooftops doesn’t count.” Petra put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

Auruo smiled cockily. “This tongue has given pleasure to hundreds of women. They sure didn’t complain when I ‘wagged’ it at them.”

Petra’s expression looked half-disgusted and half-embarrassed…and just a bit curious. “I don’t want to know that! And don’t lie to me. Who in the  _hell_  has ever gotten oral pleasure from you? Giving it to yourself, by listening to your own voice, doesn’t count.” 

“I bet you would sing or more than likely moan another tune if you got even a bit of this, pussycat.” Auruo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Ew! You’re disgusting!” Petra practically spat at him. “Like you could  _ever_  give me pleasure.” 

“Oh, yeah? Let’s see.” Auruo titled his head to the side and lowered his eyelids to look at her hungrily. 

“So help me, I will sit on your face if you don’t shut up.” Petra seemed horrified at what she had just announced but she refused to back down. 

“Oh, really? Go ahead.” Auruo narrowed his eyes at her and made a beaconing motion with one finger. 

“I will!” Petra practically screamed. 

“Is that suppose to be a threat?” Auruo licked his lips. “Because I don’t mind showing you just what my tongue can do. And when you’re coming with my tongue in your wet pussy and my name being groaned through your lips, I want an apology afterwards.” 

Petra blushed furiously and her eyes flashed dangerously. “Oh yeah? Let’s see you try. I bet you’ll bite the tip off your tongue off before you can do anything!” 

Auruo stood up and walked slowly over to her. He stood barely an few inches away from her and Petra could feel him burning a hole into the top of her head with his intense gaze. “How about you take off your pants and I’ll put my mouth where my money is.” 

Petra stepped away and without a look back, walked towards her room. Auruo followed behind and said nothing when she closed the door. “Turn around, I don’t want you seeing anything.”

Auruo rolled his eyes. “I’m going to have my tongue up your vagina and you don’t want me ‘seeing anything’.” 

Petra smacked him over the head. “Shut up.” 

After a few moments and the rustling of clothing, Petra said. “You can turn around now.” She was sitting on the bed with only her shirt on and there was a thin sheet coving her lower half. Auruo walked up to the bed and crouched before her. 

“What am I suppose to do with this?” 

Petra blushed and covered her eyes with her forearm. “Just close your eyes and go under the sheet. Staring at me wasn’t part of the bet.” 

Auruo sighed but he made no further complaint as he lifted the sheet up and then her legs- draping each over a different shoulder. Petra’s fingers balled at the sheets as she felt Auruo’s hot breath on her. 

“Maybe this isn’t such a-Ahhh…!” Petra’s words of hesitance where cut short as Auruo’s tongue licked at the front of her soft lips. He continued to lick a long strip up before he took one hand and opened her further. Petra fought not to arch into the touch. 

Auruo sucked at her growing clit and Petra had to clench her teeth to keep from moaning. Auruo was relentless in his assault as he continued to lap at Petra, making her wiggle underneath him. Still she refused to make a sound- even when his tongue started to tease her entrance. 

The sheet started to bunch up and Petra only cared about the lose of it for less than a second before it fell away. The hands that had been grasping at folds of cotton moved to pull at Auruo’s hair. Petra closed her eyes tighter as fingers started to massage her clit and a finger began to enter her. 

Petra could taste blood as she bit on her lower lip harder to keep any sounds from bubbling up out of her mouth. She practically tore Auruo’s hair out by the roots as another finger joined the first one. Auruo’s tongue started to flick at her swollen clit, rubbing roughly against it. 

Her legs tightened around him- trying to get his fingers farther inside. Petra’s belly started to ache and no matter how deep Auruo’s fingers went inside her, it didn’t seem enough. Finally Auruo started to thrust them slowly in and out of her; a small moan escaped her lips and she thrust back up against his fingers. 

Petra no longer cared that desperate noises were escaping her. Auruo was taking her apart with his tongue and fingers. Petra’s heels dug into his back as she ground up harder against him. She heard Auruo moan around her and the sound ran up Petra’s spine. 

Petra started to rub one of nipples as her other hand clutched at Auruo’s now sweaty hair. Her body arched up from the bed and Petra let out a deep groan as Auruo curled his fingers up inside her to hit just at the right spot. She thrust harder and harder and before she even knew it was happening she was coming. 

“Fuck! Auruo! God!” All the words she had been holding back came rushing from her lips as she parted them when her orgasm made her entire body shake. Both her hands kept Auruo’s face in place and he continued to lick at her as she came back down. 

Auruo finally pulled away and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. “I believe the win is mine, babe.” 

“You used your fingers. I said ‘tongue’. That meant tongue only.” Petra’s voice was rough and she had to clear her throat. 

“I suppose you’re right. What an ass move on my part.” He pressed a kiss to the other thigh and bit down lightly on her rosy flesh. “I suppose I’ll just have to try again then…?” 

“Yes, I believe the best two out of three is the only way to really tell. Don’t you dare try and get out of it either.” Petra tried to keep her tone hard but she still panted almost after every word. 

“I won’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Auruo giving Petra oral pleasure waaaaaaay too much. Like I love it. I bet he would be the best at the sex.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the solo for my Office AU fanfic! Enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> Auruo and/or Petra having a solo session

Petra lay in bed trying not to think about what she had just turned down. Although there was no guarantee that Auruo would have even let her made what they were doing into anything more. But she was fairly certain that he wouldn’t have refused her either. Without trying to think about it too hard, it had been fairly clear that Auruo had been ‘interested’ in their activities. 

Petra groaned in frustration and turned on her side.  _I’m never going to get to sleep unless I do something about this._ It wasn’t that she didn’t masterbate, hell, she was a health 20-something female with needs. More she didn’t trust herself not to think of a certain wheat-haired man will she touched herself. 

Petra’s sought out the sweater she still hadn’t given back, and breathed in some of the remaining cinnamon scent there. Even though she knew it wasn’t  _that_ bad to fantasize about someone she knew, it still felt a little weird. Like when they met again he would be able to tell what she had imagined him doing to her.  _What he would do to me…_

That definitely wasn’t the right thing to think to get her mind off of Auruo. Petra’s hand finally slip under the band of her pajama pants. The cotton material easily gave enough room for her hand to reach down to where it could go between her parting legs. 

As soon as her fingers glossed in between her lips and parted to clit, she knew that the only way she would have a peaceful night’s rest was if she got off. After excepting that, it was easy to let the flood gate open and think of how much she had wished Auruo had lifted her up and taken her to his bedroom. 

Petra’s fingers started to rub as she imagined Auruo taking off her clothes. It was a blur of motion and her mind couldn’t make up who should get naked first. She had never really seen Auruo naked (hell, she hadn’t even seen him with a shirt off) but his pajamas had been fitting enough to give her imagination a fairly good idea what he might look like under all his layers of clothing. 

Petra opened her legs a little wider as the Auruo in her mind ran his hands over her breasts for the first time. She was sure his hands would be rough but gentle and practically envelope her smaller breasts. Petra tried to imagine if he would either tug or massage her nipples with his fingers. 

Humming low, Petra continued to gently stroke herself to thoughts of Auruo’s hands exploring her. Would he be more about him touching her or her touching him? Would he be gentle? Timid at first? It was difficult to chose and flashes of different situations all changed before her too fast for her to even process what was happening in each of them. 

Petra chose the one where Auruo practically worshiped her with his hands and tongue. No part of her body when untouched or untasted. It was easy to imagine Auruo in the role of giver. Petra’s breath hitched as her body tingled with the ghost like caresses of the Auruo in her mind’s eye. Finally, when she slipped one finger then two into her entrance, Petra fought to keep herself from climaxing too quickly. 

Auruo would know how to move inside her. Slow at first and then build up to an impossible pressure; until Petra was practically wiggling against him in need. First she was riding him and then he was pressing into her at a maddening pace when she was on her knees. Petra’s lips parted and a small groan escaped as she imagined her head being buried in a pillow as Auruo pounded into her from behind. 

Petra’s fingers picked up their pace as her orgasm came clashing down around her. It was so violent it made her legs jerk and she gasped for breath as her body shook. It had been too long since she had experienced coming so hard. Petra’s mind went blank for a moment and all she could think was how nice it would be to actually have Auruo inside her as she came. 

—-

Auruo tossed and turned. He tried to think of  _anything_ other than the fact that his skin still smelled like Petra’s flora perfume. While it was true that Petra would have stayed if he had asked her too, it felt like it was going too fast. He cared too much about Petra and he didn’t want to do anything to accidentally mess it up. Lord knows he had messed up enough ‘almost’ relationships in the past. 

Petra was worth every extra effort…god, even if that meant going to bed alone. Auruo huffed and tossed a pillow to the ground. He knew what would make him feel better but it was like he was spoiling her good name if he thought about her while getting off. For some reason, it felt like he was cheapening her if he thought about Petra…that way. 

Auruo moaned as his hand travelled down to his hip almost against his will.  _Maybe if I just…just a few-_ Auruo palmed himself over his pajama pants and let out a low hum at the delicious feeling of friction. Instead of making the desire go away, all it did was fan the flame. 

 _I just won’t think of Petra…I’ll think of someone else._ But then in a weird way that felt like cheating. Auruo tried to imagine a faceless girl who was familiarly petite and with strawberry blonde hair and that smelled like lilies. Auruo cursed as his hand danced along the band of his pajamas. One finger crept under the cotton material and soon his whole hand was touching warm flesh. 

It felt beyond fantastic to run his thumb over the tip and gloss the pre-come that was collecting there over the rest of the head of his cock. He tried to keep the girl featureless in his minds eye, just a soft body to keep against him but he was slowly losing the battle against his mind. 

Soon the girl’s hair shortened, her hips widened and there was no denying it was Petra he was touching all over. His mouth tasted the saltiness of her skin and when they kissed their was still the lingering taste of wine. 

 _Just this once. That all. I’m not a pervert…I just-_ Auruo let feeling take over and continued to pump his cock slowly. He blindly groped for the small bottle of lube he kept at his nightside table. He put just a little of the cool liquid on his palm and he hissed through his teeth when it met his hot skin. 

The relief at finally touching himself was fantastic. It had been painful driving Petra home and wishing her a good night. But he didn’t want his body to rule over his actions so he had let her go without proposing anything more than kisses. 

Although Auruo would have preferred it his kisses hadn’t just stopped at her neck. Instead he would have slowly undone each of the buttons on her shirt, kissing his way down until he could unclip the back of her bra and slide of her shirt. 

Auruo imagined that that each of her two breasts would fit perfectly in his hands. He rubbed her hardening nipples between his fingers. Auruo started to move his hand faster at the thought of how supple and smooth her small breasts would be. How he could have lowered his mouth to one of them and sucked on it until she cried out his name 

The next second Petra was naked on his bed and writhing underneath him as he massaged one nipple with his tongue and two fingers curled up deep inside her. Petra panted his name and cried at him to never stop. Just the thought of it was driving Auruo crazy- the thought that one day he  _might_ actually know what it would be like to have Petra call out his name in pleasure. 

Auruo moaned at the thought of what it would feel like to finally be inside her. How warm and tight she would feel. He would take it so slow at first it would be the best type of torture. Auruo felt his cock harden even more and knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before he came.

He reached for the tissue box and tore out a few tissues. His hand continued to pump and he tried to picture what it would be like for it to be Petra’s hand instead and then it was her mouth, taking all of him in and teasing him with her tongue. 

Finally he had her legs over his shoulders and his mouth was sucking at her swollen clit and trying to memorize how sweet she tasted. Auruo bit down hard on his lip as he came. He barely had enough time to cover the head of his cock with a wad of tissues. 

Auruo could barely believe how hard he came. It was almost painful and way faster than he normally was.  _Oh, god. I hope the first time we have sex I don’t come faster than I did as a teenager._ It was a terrible thought and if there was anyone that could make him come before he could even get his pants off it would be Petra. 

Auruo sighed. He threw the tissues to the floor and wrapped himself up in his sheets and grabbed at one of his pillows.  _I suppose this will have to do for now._ He smiled at the thought of pressing Petra’s sleeping body to his as he too fell asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lightedblosssom asked you:  
> Halloween prompt :) Auruo and Petra go to a haunted house. Auruo notices that Petra is nervous and tries to put up a brave front to protect/impress her but is scared shitless himself. Both of them end up shaking once they exit the area. Petra doesnt know if she is shaking as a result of the scares or if she is barely containing her laughter since she heard Auruo scream like a girl. Regardless, she thanks Auruo for trying to be brave for her.

Auruo regretted his words before they had even walked into the haunted house. He hadn’t been in one since he was six and he  _had_  planned on keeping it that way. But then Petra had gone and mentioned how scared she was of haunted houses and Auruo couldn’t stop himself from teasing her about it. 

Then naturally she had demanded he go in the haunted house with her and…well, that’s what got him into this mess now. It grew dark instantly as they walked in and Auruo breathed out a sigh of relief when Petra reached for his hand. 

“Scared already, pussycat?” 

“Shut up!” Petra bit out but she still clung onto his hand. There was a spooky silence and in front of them someone screamed. Auruo did his best not to jump out his skin, especially because Petra reached around and squeezed him tightly…almost too tightly. He could feel finger nails digging into his skin.  _That’s going to leave a bruise and draw bloo- fuck what’s that?!_

“Auruo! I don’t like this!” Petra wailed as a laughing bloody head dropped down in front of them. 

“Don’t worry, babe. You’re with me. Nothing will happen.” Except Auruo wasn’t quite that confident about his words of protection. He had almost shrieked and the only thing stopping him had been biting his tongue. The blood tasted terrible in his mouth but it was better than losing his ‘cool’ guy front. 

“Ah! Make it stop!” Petra cried as evil carnival music started to play and a clown started to crackle in the distance. Auruo held onto her hand tighter…only to make her feel better of course. The music grew louder and a man with a knife popped out from behind a curtain. 

Auruo could no longer hold it and he howled in fear. Still, he jerked at Petra and hid her behind him. The music and flashing lights all started to swim in his head and Auruo cried out again. 

“Make it stop!” Petra sobbed as she clung to the back of Auruo’s t-shirt. 

He reached for her hand and they ran pass the man in the Freddie costume. Auruo didn’t even stop after they bypassed another couple. They ran as fast as they could until the light at the end of the tunnel was engulfing them. Auruo gulped for air and tried to ignore the stitch making his left side ache. 

Auruo looked behind him to see Petra’s entire body shivering. Her hair was covering her face and she continued to shake like a leaf. Auruo grips both of her shoulders and cleared his throat before speaking. 

“You’re fine now. No one will mess with me.” Auruo tried to keep his tone at its normal level of cockiness but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself and not Petra. 

Petra didn’t answer. Her shoulders just continued to shake. Finally, she lifted her head. There were tears in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Auruo felt like the worse person ever for putting Petra through something that had scared her so much.  _I should learn to lay off sometimes. She was really scared. What an ass move!_

“Are you okay? Can you catch your breath?” Auruo was growing more concerned as Petra just continued to look at him with tears in her eyes and a pained expression. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, for, um, protecting me and everything.” Petra wiped at the tears in her eyes. Her face looked strained like it was stuck between wanting to smile and frown at the same time. Petra bit at her lower lip and her eyebrows bunched together. 

“No worries, babe. I always got your back.” Auruo turned around and puffed out his chest.  _She’s got to think I’m so cool now!_

If Auruo would have waited a moment longer, he would have seen the smile that spread over Petra’s lips as she remembered the sound of Auruo’s squeal when he had first caught sight of Freddie. 

Remembering the all too realistic Freddie made Petra suddenly more afraid than she would have thought outside of the haunted house. After a quick internal debate, she raced after Auruo to grab his hand for comfort. Even if Auruo did scream like a girl, he had still shown that he would protect her even when he was scared. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> savkobresia asked you:  
> ooh can i suggest a Halloween prompt too? :) Auruo and Petra carve jack o' lanterns with the rest of the survey corps. Later in the evening, accidental kissing ensues. I'll leave it to you to figure how it ends up being "accidental"?

“Jesus, I’m not a Titan! Careful where you fling that thing!” Auruo yelped as Eren’s hand with the carving knife came a bit too close to his face. Eren gave Auruo an apologetic look as he handed the knife to Levi. The Corporal rolled his eyes as he took the knife from Eren. 

Erd laughed as Auruo grumbled under his breath at the lack of respect from the new Survey Corps group. Petra walked back in with another pumpkin and squeezed down next to Levi and Auruo. 

“Hand me that bowl, will you?” Gunter made a face as he started to scoop the insides of his pumpkin out. 

“Don’t cut your hand, newbie.” Auruo warned when Eren looked like he was going to let the knife slip from his grasp. 

“Will you just leave him alone! We’re all not accident prone like you!” Petra countered as she started to cut her pumpkin up. Auruo made one more threatening face at Eren before going back to his work. Levi looked up and gave a long suffering smile at Hanji. She cracked a wide smile in return. 

“What’s yours going to look like?” Erd asked Gunter as he bumped their shoulders together. “I know it’s suppose to be scary…” 

“Screw you man! This is harder than I thought I’d be.” Gunter grumbled. He stabbed his pumpkin again and gave it an offended look. It was the first time anyone other than Petra had carved a pumpkin and it was showing. 

Petra hummed happily as she carved up her larger pumpkin easily. She laughed when Auruo started cussing at his after he had almost stabbed his hand. “You can’t rush it! Take your time. It’s not a race.” 

Soon the both of them were bickering and it took Levi staring them down to get Petra and Auruo to stop. Erd and Gunter just snorted at the familiar sight. Eren tried to sooth Auruo but all it did was piss him off more. Hanji just laughed and cut out her pumpkin with scientific precision. 

A few hours later they were all done and heading off to dinner. After eating, they all tucked into bed for the night except for Petra. She remembered that she had some small tea lights and she decided she wanted to put them in the pumpkins. 

She tried to light them but in the end only two would take. After placing one small light in her own pumpkin, she looked at the others and tried to figure out which one she wanted to light up.  _I should put it in the Corporal’s…but-_

Petra stared at Auruo’s pumpkin. It looked like shit but he had been so proud when he had finished it. Everyone else had kind of lost steam towards the ending but Auruo had stayed interested until the end. He had even looked like he was having fun. Whenever she saw that soft smile on features her heart would melt a bit more for Auruo. 

After looking around to make sure that no one else was here, she stuck the candle in Auruo’s pumpkin. Petra’s stomach tugged lightly when she saw the two of their pumpkins lit up together. 

“What are you doing up so late?” 

Petra’s back when rigid when she heard Auruo’s voice behind her. She tried to blow out the candle but it refused to go out. Closing her eyes tight, she wished that Auruo would just turn around and not ask any more questions.

“Hey, where did you get the candles from?” Auruo stopped for a moment and turned to look at all the pumpkins. Slowly he processed what he saw. “Why do only mine and yours have a candle?” He was so dumbfounded that he didn’t add anything to it. 

“I forgot the other ones in my room!” Petra turned around so fast her hair whipped in her eyes. She tried to run pass Auruo but he caught her arm. Petra tried to fight it before finally caving in and turning around to face Auruo. 

Petra didn’t have a chance to say anything before Auruo pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He took her in his arms and hugged her hard. Petra practically dissolved in his arms. Petra just let the heat seep into her every pore. 

When Auruo finally pulled back he gave her a cheeky smile. “I figure I ‘trick’ you most of the year and that you deserved a ‘treat’.” 

Petra sighed but she wrapped Auruo up in another hug. “You are so self-absorbed.” With a squeeze, Petra added. “How about your costume this year is a ‘a guy who can close his mouth and take a hint’? 

Auruo barked out a laugh and dipped his head down to kiss her again. 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> may i suggest an auruo x petra halloween prompt? modern au where petra flirts with a masked stranger at a halloween party who turns out to be none other than auruo

Petra was trying to have fun at the party she had been dragged too. It wasn’t that she hated going to parties, more she was thinking about all the homework she had put off. Hanji had dragged her there, telling her that after a few drinks she would let loose. Well, she was still dressed like a witch and two beers later she still wasn’t impressed. She reached for another drink and bumped hands with someone. 

“Oh, sorry.” Petra looked up to see a man with a mask covering half of it. His eyes flashed at her and her heart pounded a little faster. 

“No worries, babe.” He gave her a lopsided smile and his eyes were a soft yellow gray seemed to bore into her. He handed her the beer that they had both been reaching for and Petra took it with a ‘thank you’. She tried to search for the right word to make him stay as he was grabbing for another beer. 

“So, um, How you doing?”  _Wow, that was so lame. And desperate sounding. I might as well be clinging to his cape and begging him to stay. That is a tempting idea…_ It had taken Petra a moment to place the costume but he was Phantom of the Opera and not vampire. 

“Me? I’m better now.” He scooted closer and turned around to face out at the crowd with her. He took a sip of beer and pointed out one of her friends. They talked and joked about the costumes and how none of their friends could dance. Petra felt some of the tension leaving her shoulders. 

Throughout all of it, they managed to avoid asking for names and anything to personal. Petra was tempted to ask him flat out what his name was but decided to just let it rest. It was funner that way. As Petra finished her beer, she knew one question she wanted to ask. “Dance with me?” 

He finished off his own beer and threw both of their empty bottles in the trash. “That sounds like a great idea.” 

They made their way to the living room floor that was seconding as a dance floor. Petra’s witch hat started to fall off and the guy she was dancing with reached for it and flung it off. Petra laughed as they danced horribly to a remix of ‘Dead Man’s Party’. 

It became apparent that they couldn’t dance worth shit and Petra laughed her head off as the guy with the mask did all the lamest dance moves possible. Black lights shone all over the room and people danced all around them. Someone bumped into Petra and it made her smack into the guy she was dancing with. 

He took her hands and pulled her closer.  _I might actually have to thank Hanji for dragging me out tonight. Except now I don’t know if I’m willing to just let this go for the night…I really want to know who this is after tonight is over._ They continued to dance closer together and Petra tried to tell herself that she wasn’t really bumping up or grinding against a guy whose she didn’t even know. 

They danced until the witch costume was starting to get uncomfortable as it stuck to her skin from too much sweat. Petra suggested that they go outside for some fresh air and he seemed to appreciate the idea. He had a mask on and looked just as uncomfortable in the heavy thick air as her. 

After walking out onto the porch, Petra pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “You look pretty hot too.” 

“Why thank you.” He gave her a cocky smile and for a moment Petra could have sworn she recognized it. 

“Haha. No I mean it was a furnace in there. Why don’t you take off that mask?” Petra figured she could be more covert about it but she really wanted to see who it was and no longer cared to be subtle about it. 

He swatted her hand away and wagged his finger at her. “I don’t think so, babe.” 

“Oh come on! Why?” Petra pouted out her lower lip. 

His face fell and Petra was surprised at his sudden change of attitude. “I have a feeling you won’t be to pleased if you take it off. Can’t we just keep it a mystery, Petra?” 

“How do you know my name? Do I know you?” Petra craned her head forward and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Shit!” He buried his face in his hands. “Don’t hate me.” 

“God, is it really that bad? Unless you’re the guy I dumped in 9th grade I’m sure your okay.” Petra racked her brain and tried to think of anyone who had pissed her off lately. Then like a thunderbolt it hit her- 

“Auruo?!” They had only exchanged a few words during Literature class but it had been enough to turn her off towards him.  _I should have known as soon as he called me babe. Look at his hair!_ Sure it was slicked back but when she took just one second to actually  _look_ at him, it was more than obvious who he was.  _Did I just let myself be fooled?_

“Hear me out…I really had a really fun night with you.” Auruo had taken off his mask and now was wringing it in his hands. His eyes were focused on the ground and he shuffled his feet nervously. 

“I did too.” She wanted to yell at Auruo but he had really come to her rescue. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all. “You want to grab another beer?”

“You’re not going to get angry?” Auruo relaxed his shoulders and finally dared to look at Petra. 

“Nah, I really did have fun. But none of that weird stuff or I  _will_  get pissed. Deal?” Petra stuck out her hand. She had a feeling that, even though it did turn out to be Auruo, she did want to see him after the party. After giving him a second chance (even if it had been by accident), she really wanted to know more about him. 

“Deal!” Auruo took her hand and gave it an enthusiastic shake. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Merry Christmas Prompts? Because you should!

Levi stared at the santa hat like it had personally offended him. Petra looked like she was trying not let his clear rejection get to her too badly. The rest of the Survey Corps had took the hats happily, well most of them. Mikasa had been rather unsure of it too. Only Hanji had been overly excited about it, to the point of being scary. Mike had sniffed at his and Erwin had taken the one offered to him with a neutral smile. 

Auruo continued with his internal battle about what he would do when Petra finally offered him a hat. 

It should have been ‘act like Levi’ but Auruo genuinely loved Christmas and it was hard to act like he hated it. With five younger brothers, it had been impossible not to get into the holidays. His father had dressed like santa every year and no matter how hard Auruo had tried to act like an adult, he always ended up acting like a big kid every year. Hell, he had even dressed as santa the year before. That was something the Survey Corps could  _never know. NEVER._

“Auruo, do you want a hat?” Petra looked down at him with wide eyes. In her extended hand was a santa hat with reindeer antlers. Auruo’s internal struggle intensified and he started at the hat like it was going to bit him. 

“Well?” Petra cocked her head to the side. It wasn’t the most adorable smile he had ever seen that made Auruo take the ridiculous hat, more it was the sadness that was lingering at the sides of Petra’s eyes. They all needed happiness- no matter how small that happiness was. 

Before Auruo could give it another thought, he yanked the hat from Peta’s hand and jammed it onto his head. However, he didn’t smile. He couldn’t make it  _too_ easy after all. 

“Thank you.” Petra’s words of appreciation were barely above a whisper and Auruo knew they were just for him. It sounded like she was thanking him for much more than just putting on a stupid hat. A blush covered Auruo’s cheeks and he rolled his eyes in a last ditch effort to not seem like a complete pushover. 

“Yeah, don’t get too mushy on me.” Auruo frowned but he hoped Petra could see the real expression in his eyes. 

Petra’s expression soured for a second but then it was replaced with a wide smile. “You know I would never do that. Merry Christmas, jerk face.” 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I was answering a prompt but I didn't read it well enough so you get more :D

t wasn’t that Auruo hated the holidays, more that he hated the expectation of not only getting the perfect present but also the most expensive present for his girlfriend. It was the first Christmas he was spending with Petra, and although she had said she didn’t want anything big, he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe her. 

Past girlfriends had said that  _exact_ thing to him and then after getting them something smaller, (but something they would definitely love) he always got an earful when his girlfriends discovered that their friends had gotten diamonds. 

But there they were, exchanging gifts and Auruo had gone against the louder voice and had gotten Petra what he thought she would actually like. Sure it was smaller but when he first saw it, it had just screamed that it was made for her. 

Auruo wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser pants and prayed that Petra won’t hate him. If all else failed, he had brought an extra gift that he could pull out and ‘surprise’ her with. He hated having to do it but Petra was worth more than all his other girlfriends combined.  _I will not screw this up. I will not screw this up._

“I’m really happy I get to spend the holidays with you this year.” Petra’s smile was bright and she held the small box Auruo had just given her with more reverence than it deserved. Auruo offered her a weak smile and hoped it was enough.

Auruo watched without blinking as Petra gently slide her fingernail under the tape and opened the package at an excruciating slow pace. Petra gently put the shiny wrapping paper down and took the lid off of the small white box. 

Petra gasped as she looked down at the small star shaped tigereye brown necklace. She continued to stare down at it to the point that Auruo was worried that he had actually done the wrong thing. Auruo opened his mouth to apologize…

“No one’s ever remembered that I love tigereye. I always get diamonds and pearls…I hated them.” Petra gently rubbed the jewel between her fingers. “It’s just so nice to have someone not assume that I’ll like the most expensive choice because I’m a ‘girl’.” Petra’s voice hitched at the last word and her eyebrow’s drew together. 

“I’m happy you like it.” Auruo was at a lost for words. He had been expecting some kind of reaction but not one as honest and raw as the one Petra was giving him. He suddenly felt guilty for making Petra remember anything unpleasant from her past. 

“Like it? I love it. I love you.” Petra finally brought her eyes up from the star necklace. She was looking at Auruo like she had never seen him before. It was so open and honest- it melted Auruo’s heart. 

“Merry Christmas, Petra.” Auruo’s last word was released in a huff as Petra launched herself at Auruo. He hadn’t been expecting the assault and he fell back on the floor. Luckily there was a blanket and pillows that prevented him from smacking his head too hard. 

“This is the best Christmas ever!” Petra squeezed Auruo tighter and a torrent of kisses were placed all over his face. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

Auruo started to laugh so hard that Petra shook up and down with the force of it. Petra started to laugh too and both of their bodies rocked as they just basked in the joy of being with another person that they truly cared for. 

Auruo let out one last chuckle before pressing his lips to the corner of Petra’s mouth. “I feel like I’ve set the bar too high for Valentine’s Day, babe.” 

“Never.” Petra leaned forward and kissed the tip of Auruo’s nose. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt! petra is auruo's christmas present :D

Auruo walked back to his room in disbelief at what he had gotten for Christmas. They didn’t make much working for the Survey Corps, and yet it seemed as if everyone had saved more than they should have for the small gifts that they exchanged. Although all of the presents had left him nearly speechless, the gift from Petra made tears almost spring to his eyes. 

It was really quite silly when he thought about it, but a can of whipping cream wasn’t cheap nor was it easy to find. It could usually only be found in the capital and Auruo had no idea how Petra could A. find it and B. afford it. He hugged the small can to his chest. He had a severe sweet tooth and he hoped to make the sweet cream last as long as he could make it. It had been more than ten years since Auruo had even tasted the stuff and to have an entire can was a rare treat.  

He opened the door to his room and walked in. Light from the full moon was pouring in and from the soft light Auruo made out a silhouette of someone on his bed. They were laying down and Auruo’s breath caught in his throat as they began to sit up. 

It was Petra. 

Not only was it Petra, but she was only wearing the leather straps from the 3D maneuvering gear and a large red bow covering her petite chest. Auruo stood open mouthed, at a complete loss for words or even a single coherent thought, at the sight before him. 

“You should probably shut the door.” Petra practically purred softly. 

Auruo didn’t move his eyes from Petra’s nearly naked body as he groped behind him for the door. He nearly slammed it, but than realizing it might call unnecessary attention to them he closed it so gently he could barely hear it click shut. 

“I thought maybe we could come up with a few ways to use that Christmas gift.” Petra beaconed Auruo forward with her index finger. Auruo nearly tripped on his own feet walking the few steps it took to reach Petra. 

Auruo opened his mouth but no words seemed to come out- he looked like a fish gasping for breath. 

“Are you really going to keep me waiting?” Petra batted her lashes and pouted.

Finally snapping out of trance, he bent down over the bed, placing his knee between Petra’s thighs. He could already feel the heat pooling there and it nearly drove him crazy. 

“So, where do you want to start?” Petra asked as she leaned her head back to expose her pale throat. 

Auruo gulped. The can made a satisfying sound as the lid popped off. Licking his lips, Auruo pushed the pump down and white fluffy whipping cream started to cover Petra in a thin strip from the top of her neck down to the top of one breast.  

After discarding the can on the bed, Auruo placed both of his hands on each of Petra’s shoulders. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her skin. Petra shivered as Auruo’s tongue began its descent. 

Auruo’s mind exploded with sensory overload at the taste and smell of his two favorite things in the world combining. The saltiness of Petra’s skin and the sweetness of the cream made Auruo hard instantly. Petra arched forward and groaned as Auruo finally reached the ending of the trail of whip cream. 

His mouth moved down further until he had one ribbon in between his teeth. Auruo pulled at the red ribbon with his teeth until it loosen and fell down to pool in her lap. “I don’t think I could have asked for a better gift…” Auruo stated before taking one perk nipple in his mouth. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps decides to decorate literally everything this Christmas, but it doesn’t go as well as they planned. Buuut, this allows cute/fluffy/sexual/etc petra x auruo shenanigans to happen- from Savkobresia

Levi sighed as he looked at the mess that had become of his once clean castle. Well, it wasn’t as clean as he wanted it to be  _ever_  but it had been definitely better than this. Petra had taken it upon herself to decorate the entire castle and it was grating on his nerves. But Levi bit down his complaints and let them have their fun…it was the least he could do to make sure they didn’t kill each other while they were all locked up for the exceptional strong winter. 

There had been a week of heavy snow fall and they could barely move around in the courtyard let alone outside the castle after it. Levi lazily turned his gaze towards the kitchen. Levi could hear some of the chatting in the kitchen and there was a muffled racket outside. Levi smiled despite himself. Auruo had been the only person that Petra had managed to drag outside…again. After all, they could all only take so much ‘cheer’. Shaking his head, Levi got up to join the other Survey Corp members in the kitchen. He hoped that Petra and Auruo could find the time they needed to finally straighten up their act. 

As he walked pass a window, Levi heard “No! What are you doing? Not that way!” His smirk widened. 

Petra let out another sigh of exasperation. It was hard to believe that Auruo had been the only one willing to join her outside. She was doing this for all of them after all! Everyone had been willing to decorate the inside but as soon as she mentioned going outside, Hanji had announced she was going to make hot chocolate. Erd had tried to convince her that they could all do it after cocoa but she didn’t want to go outside once it was night (she wasn’t  _that_ crazy after all). Besides, she had a feeling they were just trying to stall her. 

And when a light snow had started to fall and Petra feared that she was just as crazy as they had all claimed she was. Plus the sun was deciding to be a bastard and was setting before they had had a chance to completely cut down the small pine tree she wanted to use as a Christmas tree. Well, more Auruo was cutting it down and she was telling him how he was doing it wrong. 

Petra smiled like she was sharing a joke with herself. “You really need to- AH!”

While Petra had been too busy complaining and being preoccupied with her own thoughts, Auruo had managed to cut down the small tree- except it hadn’t fallen the way he had planned and was on its way to smashing Petra flat.

Like lightning, Auruo tackled her out of harms way. It wasn’t a soft landing and Petra had the wind knocked out of her. The ground was cold and wet; it soaked through her thin coat in seconds. A violent shiver ran up her spine before she had a chance to catch her breath. 

“Fuck! Petra, are you all right? I’m so sorry!” Auruo’s hands were all over her checking for injuries. As soon as Petra managed to get her wits about her, a violent blush stained her cheeks. She wanted to push him away but at the same time she didn’t. So, Petra settled for just staring at Auruo- trying to look pissed; mostly she just looked shocked. 

Once she did manage to reorient herself, Petra was seeing red with how furious she was. “How could you be such an idiot? You could have killed yourself!”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt! Wait, what?” It was written all over Auruo’s face that his train of thought came to a screeching halt at the unexpected words from Petra.

Petra couldn’t believe what she had said either. But now that is was out in the open, she knew it was true. If anything had happened to Auruo, she would have no idea what to do with herself. It would have ripped out a part of her heart that she had been willingly ignoring and in the instant Petra hadn’t been able to stop herself from worrying about Auruo’s safety. 

“You stupid idiot!” She was cold, wet and suddenly it all seemed too much. Petra hit Auruo’s chest with her small fists. He still hadn’t gotten off of her and was just staring down at her in wonder and more than just a slight bit of confusion. 

“Why did you help me?” Petra frowned. She didn’t just mean from the tree but all the other times Auruo had risked his life to protect hers. Her fists had stopped pounding against Auruo’s chest and were instead gripping tight to his shirt like a lifeline. 

“I want you to have a good Christmas. We’ve never had a really Christmas in the Survey Corps before and…” Auruo’s voice trailed off in uncertainty. 

Petra was shocked to realize that Auruo was right. Every other year they had been too busy or outside the walls to do anything. It was their first real Christmas together. Auruo had done everything she had asked of him- even smiling indulgently at her at times. But what did it all mean? “Why?”

Auruo’s eyes averted away from Petra. “Because I wanted to see you happy.” Auruo’s cheeks were flushed and his nose and ears were cherry red from the cold; he looked…it made something in Petra’s chest burn. 

Before she could second guess what she was doing, Petra wrenched Auruo forward by his shirt and clashed their mouths together. There was nothing pleasant about it as teeth smashed against chapped lips. Still that didn’t stop Auruo from letting a small groan as he leaned in closer. 

Petra’s back was like ice but it mattered little compared to the fire pooling between her thighs. The lightning that seemed to be flowing through her fingertips down to her nipples and then down to belly as the awkward kiss began into morph into something more. Petra made a surprised sound as Auruo parted her lips. 

Petra’s fingers tangled themselves in Auruo’s hair. She pulled at the soft hairs and Auruo’s tongue flicked along her lower lip as they bodies started to move. The air around them was starting to feel warmer and Petra could feel the snow under her melting as her body temperature rose. 

Auruo’s teeth nipped at her and Petra arched her head back so that he could continue down her neck. He happily obliged and a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses made its way down her warming skin. Instead of opening Petra’s jacket, Auruo’s mouth glide back up to take the bottom of her ear in between his teeth. 

Petra made an obscene sound as he rolled the sensitive lobe against his tongue. No one had ever paid such attention to just her ears and Petra wished she would have known earlier how fantastic it could make her feel. Her eyes closed even tighter as Auruo began to suck on the skin under her ear. She could feel his breath against her ear and it made goosebumps spring up on her arms. 

“Um, I guess you’re both all right. I heard yelling.” 

Petra almost didn’t even bother to see who was watching them. However, Auruo ripped his lips away from Petra’s neck before she could stop him. To make up for the loss of heat, she held onto Auruo as hard as he could so that he couldn’t sit all the way up. Auruo strained against her arms for a moment but soon gave up. 

“Yes, we’re more than fine.” Petra was surprised with how even her voice was but there was still a bit of annoyance underneath it. All she wanted to do was getting back to kissing Auruo and every second they had to spend talking to Eren was making her loss precious time. Petra added a “Thank you.” as an afterthought hoping that would hurry him along. 

“Um…” Auruo’s expression was a mixture of looking like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and embarrassed arousal. In fact, Petra could feel that arousal pressing up against her thigh. It was quite nice. 

“Do you, um, need any help?” Eren looked even more uncomfortable than Auruo. Now that he knew they weren’t in danger, he was trying to make the best out of an extremely awkward situation. 

“No, if we need help, we’ll call.” Auruo offered Eren a strained smile. It would have been more comical if Petra wasn’t the one under Auruo. Now that they had stopped kissing, Petra could feel just how soaked her clothing had become. She could barely feel her toes and Petra was sure that wasn’t a good sign. 

Eren made an about-face and stiffly walked away. Petra had to fight the urge to keep kissing Auruo and just forget about the snow. But she didn’t want to stop with just kissing and if any clothing was going to be removed it was going to be done inside. 

“Let’s go inside. To my room.”

“What about the tree?” Auruo sounded genuinely concerned about the small tree that had just tried to kill them. 

“It’ll still be there when we get back.”  _If we get back._

“Yeah, if that’s what you want babe.” Auruo’s eyes glazed over again and Petra knew that they both had the same thing running through their minds- he was still half hard after all. 

“I think I do.” 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dunno if you're still taking requests for petruo but oh man winter prompt where they get cold and soaked in a blizzard and have to cuddle/dry off their clothes by the fireside. cuddletimes aaa~~

Auruo cursed again as he fumbled with the straps over his legs. He could barely feel his fingers and struggling to get his 3D gear off was proving to be harder than usual. Petra’s own muffled curses made Auruo smile as he finally managed to untangle himself from the last of clasp.  

They had been training and of course that was when a blizzard had decided to start. Even though it had only been ten minutes for them to finish their exercises, it had still soaked them through to the bone.  

Auruo started to peel of his shirt. The chilled in the castle was no better; his nipples were so hard from the cold it was almost painful. His entire body let out a violent shiver. 

Another chill ran up Auruo’s spine as he threw his soaked shirt to the floor. He took a moment to stir up the fire before unbuckling his trousers. The fire had practically been out when they had returned...the sight had made Auruo moan loudly. Petra had just laughed and had started to wring out her hair.  

Auruo finished taking off the rest of his wet clothes. After throwing it in a pile with his shirt, he grabbed for the blanket on Petra’s and his bed. It was scratchy but it was better than the snow soaked clothes he had had on a moment before. Auruo gave Petra a sideways glance as she finished tossing off her trousers. She unhooked her bra and tossed it nonchalantly over her head. 

Auruo barely had a chance to enjoy the view before Petra was practically tackling him and then wrestling the blanket out of his hands. Finally, Auruo relinquished half of it to a shivering Petra. He could feel the goosebumps on her arms and Auruo brought his arm around her shoulders to rub her chilled skin.  

“I swear to god.” Petra’s teeth clattered together as she tried to fold in even more on herself. She was hugging her knees to her chest but it still didn’t feel like enough. Auruo’s eyes softened as he kissed one cold cheek. They were flushed and it made Petra’s eyes flash like liquid amber. Although, Auruo would never tell her he liked to see Petra’s skin red from the cold. He didn’t like to see her in pain though, so he did all he could to warm her up.  

“Thanks.” One side of Petra’s mouth tugged up in a smile as Auruo continued to rub her shoulders and arms. Soon the small fire roared to life and the cold air in the drafty castle room was a pleasant warmth. Still, it wasn’t enough to get them to move out from under the heavy blanket.  

“You know we should really hang up our clothes so they can dry properly.” Petra bit at her lower lip and gave Auruo an innocent look. 

“Yeah, sure babe.” Auruo dramatically rolled his eyes as he stood up. He felt a slight chill as the blanket fell away but Auruo put up with it so Petra could ogle his ass. Her desire to see him move with no clothes on was always thinly veiled in an excuse for something else but Auruo didn’t mind; it still amazed him that someone like Petra even wanted to check out his nude body. 

Auruo took his time picking up every article of clothing and flexing his muscles as he hung them up. He could feel Petra’s eyes trailing his every move and it made his still thawing blood start to heat up. It was addicting being the center of attention of Petra- it had made him a push over in the end and he found that he didn’t mind that much.  

After hanging everything up, Auruo crouched back down and Petra opened the blanket for him. They huddled together in silence until Auruo could feel the tips of his fingers again. Petra’s hot puffs of air made the hairs on the back of Auruo’s stand up for a completely other reason than the cold.  

“I don’t think I ever want to get up again.” Petra released a happy sigh as her thumb traced circles on Auruo’s wrist.  

“I think for once I can’t see anything wrong with that plan, babe.” Auruo brought Petra’s hand to his lips in a small kiss. Her skin was like silk and it was warmed from not only the fire but Auruo’s body heat as well. She nodded her head and the hair tickled his nose. It made Auruo smile to himself and sent a sharp pang of desire through his belly. _Well, that’s one way to get warmer._  

Auruo sighed contently and let his eyes grow unfocused as he watched the fire consume the wood they had cut the day before. Soon Petra’s breathing got shallower and Auruo knew she had fallen asleep. Her head was leaning on his shoulder at an awkward angle and he knew she couldn’t stay in the same position long without a terrible neck ache in the morning.  

 _Just a few more minutes...then I’ll get up._ Auruo pulled the blanket tighter around them. _Yeah, just a little longer._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Pinkgloom too. Also if you ever want to send a prompt for Jean and Marco or what to just fangirl about them- talk to me!! :D


End file.
